Kickin' It Jack and Kim Story
by Kick123
Summary: Jack and Kim go through strungles in their lives. They help eachother and their friends through problems. While they go through events they become closer to eachother. Even though they still go conflict, they come clean in the end and forgive eachother.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Luck

Chapter 1: Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it

**Jack's POV**

I woke up today to load bang and in my left arm. I had rolled out of my bed at 5:27 in the morning. "Ahhh! Really? I rolled out of bed again?" I said to myself quietly trying not to wake my parents up even though they were in their room all the way down the hall with the the door closed.

"I really need to move bed next to the laundry pile." I said as I propped myself up by elbows after laying on back for a minute.

I saw time a I turned on my phone. I thought that since I woke up I might as well go make breakfast. I walked downstairs in a plain green tank-top and gray sweat pants. I turned left to go into the kitchen and flipped the lights. I opened the cupboard next on the right of the fridge. I grabbed a cereal box of who knows what (I was all groggy in the morning and was still half asleep) and poured it into a bowl then dumped milk into it. My phone buzzed in my hand. It was a text from Kim.

"_hav a nice fal this mornin?_" it said.

"_how did u kno bout that?_" I replied.

"_my dog woke me up cuz he wanted 2 go out. wen i got bak up 2 my room i was lookin out the windo wen i saw u fal off yor bed._"(Kim is my next door nieghbor)

I got back to breakfast when it began get lighter. After I finished I took a shower then went back into my roon to get dressed. (I wasn't naked. Ok? I had a towel on.) I put on a black undershirt, some tan cargo shorts, a blue polo shirt, and a pair of black high tops.

After I finished what I needed to do I left the house to walk to school. I had to go past Kim's House to get to school. Her house is on the right side of my house. I saw that she was already half way down the block. I decided that it would be funny if a ran up to her and scared her.

I quietly jogged over until I was about 5 feet away then I saw that she was listen to music in her earbuds. I took a few seconds to get behind her and then...

**Kim's POV**

I was walking to school listening to some rock music and I was drinking cup of coffee without a lid when I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder and at the same time heard a voice behind me go "AHH!".

"AAHHH!" I screamed and through my hands up into air and whn I did that the coffee spilled all over my hair, face, and my blue sweater. I turned around to see Jack laughing his head off, hands on his knees.

"Oh my gosh! You should have seen the look on your face when I grabbed you. You screamed like a little girl!" he said before laughing again.

"Jack you idiot! That wasn't funny!" I yelled at him.

"Yes is was. I thought you were going cry by the way you reacted."

I gave him a look that said "_I'm gonna kill you!_" He saw this and immediatlely stopped laughing and had a scared look on his face. Then we began to circle eachother until I was where he was and he was where I was.

"Now, Kim. I'm sure we can work something out." He said putting his hands up "Could this please wait until after school. I-I'm sorry about what I did. Now I know you're mad but-" He turned and bolted down the sidewalk. I went after him getting closer and closer evr second. "You're dead Jack! DEAD!" "Kim, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." After another few minutes of chasing Jack turned left around a corner where Seaford High was. As I turned the corner I saw the glass doors swing shut.

**Jack's POV**

After I got inside and away from Kim I hid under the staircae where we usually sat until I saw her go past. I heard the bell ring to see the few students (11th and 12th graders were on a fieldtrip) leave for their classes. Once I didn't see anybody in the hall I quickly walked over to the hallway. I turned the corner on my left, looking down the hall to my right when a hand hit my chest then pushed me into the lockers. I winced in pain then looked down to see Kim with her right hand on my chest holding me against the lockers. She had a REALLY mad look on her face.

"Hey Jack." She said in an evil voice. "Where do think you're going?"

"Kim! I really am sorry about what I did! Really! Please, I repay you for what I did. Just not right now"

There was a pause as Kim thought about it.

"Fine. After school when we go home."

"Thanks Kim, I real-"

"But you ARE going to pay and be sorry!" She took her hand back and walked down the hall to her class. I turned the other way and walked to my class.

When I got there a walked through the door to see that the teacher, Mr. Hudson, was there and, as usual, was being strict on the students. It was akward because the door squeaked and the entire class looked over at me."Well look who decided to show up" Mr. Hudson said looking at me "Why are you late Mr. Anderson?" I didn't want to tell him what really happened. "I woke up late this morning." I said in a convincing voice. "Well don't let it happen again, do you hear me?" "Yes sir." Mr. Hudson turned around as I walked over to my seat. Jerry was sitting right next to me and he lipped "He should go jump of a bridge".

The next four classes went by horribly. In math I had to go up to the board and solve some ecation that covered more than half of the board. I couldn't get past half of it and got yelled at for not knowing how to do it. In science I accidently knocked over a box of vials and test tubes which caused half them to shatter. In language arts and spanish I almost couldn't stand so I was happy when the lunch bell rang.

"Hey Jack." Milton said as I walked over to the table where we usually sat.

"Jack" Kim said still slightly mad.

"Kim, I'm sorry about this morning. I never meant to make you spill coffee all over yourself."

"I know, Jack."

"So you're not gonna make my pay"

"Oh you're gonna pay alright."

"Wait? Why is Jack going to pay?" Eddie asked.

"Jack scared the hell outta me and made me spill coffee all over myself." Kim replied.

"Jack, I feel sorry for you." Eddie said turning to me.

"Hey, where's Jerry?" Kim asked.

"Detention...again." Milton said.

**Kim's POV**

I was still mad at Jack and he was gonna get it after school. Jack said that he was done with lunch, he then got up and walked away. I saw Frank walk in the lunch, laughing with the other Black Dragons, look over at Jack then turn to the Black Dragons and say something like _Watch this. _He turned back then threw a pebble at Jack. It hit Jack and the face then fell onto his tray. He turned the to Frank, picking up the pebble, and said "Really?" then threw the pebblebehind him. It nailed right in the left eye.

"Ah! My eye!" I said clutching my eye.

"Kim, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

There some people looking at us for a minute then turned away and continued whatever they doing.

Jack came back and sat next me.

"Kim, I'm sorry about."

I grabbed his collar when nobody was looking.

"You're getting double now."

**There. I'm done. Please review the chapter. I would also like to say that I'm sorry about the last few posts that had only a few words. I am still trying to figure out how FanFiction works.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kim's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 2: Kim's Revenge

**Jack's POV**

I left for the Study Hall after lunch. I didn't want to be seen by Kim just because I was afraid that if she saw me that she would decide to get early. I was afraid that she would like ... pants me, or something ... you know, something enbarrassing.

I looked around each corner and made sure Kim was down the hall where I was going. I finally got to the library where I slipped in, looked around, then like a ninja I quickly walked across the wall then ran behind the bookshelves, looked and ran to the next one. I did the same thing, then the same thing, and the same. There was one more bookshelf before the tables, so I ran over to it looked around it to make sure Kim wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" Somebody said behind me. I screamed and shot around, falling over while doing so and managing to to knock like 15 books off the shelf. I scrambled back to my feet to Kim with a confused look on her face. "Oh, nothing" I lied horrible. It obvious that I was trying to hide somrthing.

"You're trying to hide from me aren't you?" She asked crossing her arms. There was a long silence until I finally broke it.

"Fine! I am. I just don't wanna get hurt or embarrassed or anything like that in public,."

"Jack, I will promise I won't do anything to until tonight."

"Thanks, Kim."

"Yeah, whatever." She making us both smile. She turned around and walked away. Suddenly she turned around and said as she started walking backwards "I'm going have a lot fun tonight, Jack. I can't say the same for you though." Just then she fell backwards on a table and shattered a model of the solar system. She got back up shocked, looked behind her, and turned to me and said "Ok, I'm putting that one on you." which I knew meant that I was going to get something extra.

I finished Study Hall and went to tost two classes. Nothing big happened and was glad that I could get out of school. Then I remembered about Kim. I went to my locker and got everything I needed. I saw Kim at the corner waiting. I was not going to do that out in the open street so I turned around, went to different doors, and took the long way home.

**Kim's POV**

I was waiting at the corner for Jack for almost a half an hour when I finally figured that he had found a way to get home without me knowing about it. I was angry about him for not being man enough to accept that I was gonna...well I'm not sure what I was going to do yet. I just knew he was going be sorry.

I started to walk home and while I was I thought of a great plan. I called Milton's girlfriend, Julie, because I needed her help.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Julie!"

"Oh , hey Kim. What's up?"

"I need your help to get back at Jack for a few things."

"Oh, no. Let me guess, You need me to call me call an ambulance for Jack?" She said jokingly.

"Shut up, Julie." I said in a joking voice "What I need you call Jack and tell him that Milton, Eddie, and Jerry are going to meet up at your house in an hour. Can you please do that?"

"Sure. Do want me to actually invite Milton, Eddie, and Jerry?" I thought about for a minute.

"Sure, why not? They would laugh their heads off if they saw me beat the hell outta Jack."

"Kim! Language." She said joking "I'll call them while you're on your way over."

"Ok, Thanks Julie."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and then got ready to leave. Then I suddenly forgot the most important thing. I called Julie back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Julie."

"Oh, hey Kim. Is there something you need?"

"Um... Kind of. Whats your address?"

**Jack's POV**

I finally got to my house. I ran inside and locked the door behind me. Then I locked the back door and every window that Kim could have posibly gotten into. I turned on the tv and begen some old comedy series (I think it was like half way over so I don't know the name of the show) and thought it funny so I kept watching it.

I got a call on my phone and saw that it was Julie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry are gonna come over in a little while and I was wondering if you wanted to come over too."

"Oh, sure. Thanks. So in a half an hour?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Ok. Thank-oh wait one more thing."

"Sure, what?"

"Kim isn't invited, is she?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. So I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Jack."

"Bye"

I ran to Julie's house to try and avoid being caught by Kim, even though if she caught me I wouldn't mind as long as can see her-what am I saying? I do not like Kim!

So I got to Julie's house and knocked really fast then looked around. I heard Julie's voice ask it was. I responded with "Jack" She said ok then said come in. I was eager to get in so I quickly opened the door and walked in. I was suprised when the door slammed shut. I whipped around and was terrified by what I saw.

"Hey Jack! You_ thought_ you could get away from me, but you were soooo wrong." I turned to Julie.

"I thought you said you didn't invite her!"

"I didn't, she asked to come over." She responded. By now Milton, Eddie, and Jerry had crowded around and enjoying what they saw.

"So Jack, are you to pay in front of our friends?"

"Do we really need to do this in front of them."

"Why? Are you scared of enbarrassing yourself?" Kim said in baby voice "Well I guess we could do half of it here and the other half at my house."

"Lets get this over and done with."

She pushed into the living room and then punched me in the stomach, kicked me in the left arm, slapped me across the face, through me on the couch, took out the same pebble that I accedently through in her eye, and through it in my eye, took Jerry's bottle of orange soda (which he started complaining about) and splashed it in my face, then cotinued to do horrible things to me for a few minutes.

After and few more minutes she said to the guys and Julie "We're gonna go to my house now, so we'll see ya later." then Milton said "would you mind if I come with?". Kim said fine, but only Milton (because she knew she could trust him).

She grabbed my ear and pulled me all the way to her house with Milton following us. When we got there she let go and pushed me up the stairs. She pushed me into her room and then threw me onto the bed. She took out one of her belts and whipped me a few times. Then she pushed me onto my stomach and kneeled inbetween my shoulders blades. Milton said "That is what my bully did before he would give me a wedgie."

"Wedgie, huh?" Kim said then looked at me and smiled.

I knew what she was thinking. I looked at her with a scared face and started lipping "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO". She looked at Milton smiling at said "Thank you, Milton" In cheerful voice. "Yeah, Thanks a lot Milton." I said in an angry and sarcastic voice, glaring at him. I turned back to Kim.

"Kim, I know what you're thinking, but please-" "Turn around an shut up!" she yelled back at me, pushing my back down with her hand. "Kim! Please don't. I'll do anything. Milton, this is all your fault-" "I said shut up!" Kim yelled at me. I felt the back of my polo shirt lift, then my udershirt. I felt fingers slip down my Cargo shorts about inch or so. She grabbed the waistband of my blue plaid boxers and said "I wish I could this every single day." "Kim-Stop! Please don-AAHHHHHHHHH!".

She yanked my boxers up to my neck. "Kim-ahh...Stop!" I winced in pain. "Sure, I will." she said to me. I was relieved until she said "In a minute or two". A few more minutes and she said "Ok, get up." "Finally, You're finished." I said getting up. She chickled a bit and then said "When did I say I was done?". I thought to myself "_Oh crap! Now what?_" "Come on, Jack" she said pushing me over to the door "Milton, move outta the way!" She yelled. She pushed me into the bathroom and, of corse, hung me on the hook on the door (by the back of my boxers). My feet were almost 2 feet of the ground. She took peice of rope and tied my hands together.

"I'll be back in a half an hour." She said wlking out and lleaving the lights on. She closed the door and I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Wait Kim! Don't leave me here!" I yelled before I winced in pain.

**Kim's POV**

I left Jack hanging there and went downstairs with Milton. He said that he couldn't believe that I had done that. I almost couldn't believe it either. I felt bad poor little Jack. To see his eyes, looking and me in pain, seeing that his cute face hurt. I can't bare him in pain-forget what said about cute face. I do not like him like that.

So anyway, Milton and I sat on the couch and started watching TV. There was an old comedy show on, which was was so hilarious that we were laughing hystericly. It was the funniest thing we had ever seen. I checked the guide to see that it was on all night. We both to watch it.

**There we go. Thanks for all the great reviews and I'll try to get chapter 3 up tomorrow. So please review and add the story to your subscriptions.**


	3. Chapter 3: Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 3: Problems

**Kim's POV**

I got downstairs with Milton after I, well... you know. We had talked for a little bit until a tv series came on. It was one the funniest shows I've ever seen. After like 5 episodes we were talking about what it would be like to be in a sitcom and other things. We were talking about other funny things when I remembered that there was a funny video that people had been talking about at school.

I took out my laptop and went online.

"What did they say the video was called again?" I asked Milton.

"I think it was 'Baby Farts'"

I typed it in and it came up. It was a video of a baby laying on it's stomach when it farts and a bunch of baby powder comes off its butt. We couldn't stop laughing. Milton managed to stop and started talking. "I bet Eddie, Jerry, and Jack would love this." My laughter stopped instantly as I had a look on my face that said "_Oh, Crap!_".

"JACK!" I screamed.

"We were suppose to let him down like three hours ago." I yelled, turning and running up the stairs.

I whipped to bathroom door open and ran inside. Milton poked his head inside then came in. Jack winced in pain and then he looked down at me and put his fists up in front his face, turned away, and closed his eye. "Please don't hurt me, Kim!"

"Jack, I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry! We were watching tv and I completely forgot about you!" I untied his hands and gave him a boost up while he took his boxers off the hook. "Are you ok?" I asked "Oh, yeah. I just got beaten by a _you_, had a rock thrown in my eye, got my clothes drenched in soda, got wedgied, and hung from my underwear for three hours. I couldn't be better!" he said in a sarcastic voice as he tucked his boxers back in his pants.

"Jack, if you want we can help make you feel better by showing this one video of a farting baby." Milton said in an attempt to make Jack feel better. I spoke again "Jack, I'm sorry for the hanging wedgie. I was just taking my anger out on something that happened earlier that ... didn't involve or have anything to you."

**Jack's POV**

"Really, what?" I asked as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Frank keeps making fun me, saying that we are going to be sorry." He and turned to me.

"Wait a minute. _We_?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, he said 'You and Jack are gonna pay for disrespecting our dojo!' and now I guess we have to watch our backs."

We walked into the living room. Milton and Kim sat down on the couch. I went to sit next to Kim, but when I bent over, the pain from the wedgie came back. I instantly stood back up and said "I think I'll stand." after I winced in pain.

"Jack, I am so sorry about that. I was just angry about everything that's happening." she said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Kim, don't worry. I'll tell Frank to stop."

"That's not the only thing that's been happening." She said in a sad voice.

There was pause for a minute.

"What do mean that's not the only thing that's happening?"

"Frank is still telling me that we're going to be sorry and that he's going to hurt us. Truman started blackmailing me yesterday. My dog is getting sick. Grace is ignoring me for some reason... I guess that I was just so full of anger that I took it out on you because I knew I was going to hurt you already. I feel terrible about hurting you way more than I really wanted." She said, probably talking to both me and Milton.

"Kim, how's Truman blackmailing you?" Milton asked.

"He keeps making me do things for him or he says that he'll send everybody in school a bunch of lies and fake pictures about me."

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't laugh or tell anybody."

Milton and I said together "Promise".

She took and her phone and looked for something on it. "He's says that if I don't do whatever he wants, then he'll text and email everyone in the school things like this." she showed Milton her phone and I know it was bad because of Milton's disgusted reaction. She handed it to me. And as I read it, I couldn't believe what it said. Kim was looking down and started talking "He's going to tell everyone that we had sex." "We do not have sex." Milton said. "He's talking about me and Jack you idiot!" She yelled at him. "You and Jack did it?" "NO!" She yelled "Why would I wanna have sex with him?" she said pointing at me. "Oh. No offense takin'" I said to her. "I didn't mean it like that!" She said looking at me.

**Kim's POV**

I was so anger at Truman for threatening me. I guess I was so mad that I kind of took it out on Jack.

"So now are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"We'll go see Frank and tell him to stop making you fell bad."

"Ok, let's go." I said as we walked out the door.

"Guys, do we really have to go to the Black Dragon?" Milton whined.

"Yes. We need to tell Frank to stop. If you want we can get Eddie and Jerry to come." Jack said.

"Yes, please." He responded.

"So, should swing by the dojo?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, I need to get a bunch of padding and a helmet for when we go to the Black Dragon." Milton told us in a serious voice.

**I told you guys I'd have a new chapter up today. I had a good reason for Kim to be mean to Jack. If I'm lucky I'll be able to post a new chapter tomorrow. So please review and subscribe for new chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Solutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 4: Solutions

**Kim's POV**

As we were going to to the dojo yo get Eddie and Jerry, Jack turned to us and said "We never tell anybody about what happened to me."

"I not going to." I said turning to Milton. "How about you, Miltom?" "No way, but only because of what Jack can and might do to me if I do."

After a few more minutes we got to the mall. We got Milton the padding he wanted and just when we about to go find Jerry and Eddie, when they walked in. As soon as they saw us, they swarmed around us started asking questions like "What happened to you Jack?", "Why were you gone for 3 hours?", "Milton, I see you have a dark side." (I found out later that he asked to come to make the guys jealous because he knew he was the only one we trusted), "Were you gone for so long because Jack was in the emergeny room?".

I finally spoke over them "Guys, stop with all the questions already!" They all shut up. "We'll tell you about it later. Right now need to go to the Black Dragon."

Said together "What?" in terrified voices.

"Frank has been trying make Kim feel bad and we're all just going to make him stop." Jack said to them.

"Then why is Milton covered in padding?" Jerry asked. We just stood there and looked at eachother because really had no good answer for that.

"That's not the point, we just need to go there and tell him to stop." I said.

"Then why do we need to come?" Eddie asked looking from Jack to me.

There was a pause.

"Did I mention that all of the Black Dragon's are doing it?" I asked looking at Jack then Milton.

**Jack's POV**

After we got Eddie and Jerry (and Milton some padding) we all went to Black Dragon. On the way there Eddie and Jerry wouldn't shut up! They kept asking questions about what happened at Kim's house and why we there for so long.

"So, why were you guys so long?"

"What did Kim do to you?"

"Were you in a lot of pain?" I didn't answer even I was in a lot of pain.

"Did you cry at all?"

"How come we couldn't come?"

"Yeah, what makes Milton so special?" Milton looked at them, hurt.

"So how long she hit you?"

"Did you slap him, Kim?"

Anger was boiling up inside of and I tried to keep it in.

"How much did it hurt?"

"Did she even hurt you?"

It kept going on like that. After about five minutes they were still going on. Kim had put earbuds in her ears to block and out. I got really tense. Kim saw this and looked at me like she wanted to know if something was hurting me.

"She did hurt you, didn't she?"

"Why won't you answer our questions?"

"Are you too embarrassed to say anything?"

"Did she kick you in the-"

I burst out in anger "**WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?**"

Eddie jumped back a few feet, Milton fell over and quickly scrambled back up, Jerry grabbed Kim and pulled her in front of him, and Kim looked at like she wanted to yell at them too. Jerry peeked over Kim's shoulder. She looked at him and said "Let go of me!" before elbowing him the stomach.

"Now can the questions wait until tonight?" Eddie and Jerry nodded.

We all started walking and minute later we were at the Black Dragon. We stopped out in the door. We stood there for a minute and looked at eachother then went in.

**Kim's POV**

We all walked in and looked in each room to see nobody. We had turned a corner and walked past the locker rooms when Eddie said that he thought he saw a shadow at the end the hall. We all looked down the hall and saw what looked like a shadow of someone. We all slowly walked over until we saw a opened door across from where the shadow.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked me quietly.

"Um... oh, I got it. We'll all walk in and if they start to fight or they get ready to fight then you say 'We're not here to fight, we just wanna talk.' then we tell them to stop." I said and they all nodded.

We all walked in to see Frank accross the room (which by the way was huge) and then the other Black Dragons all walk over and surround us "Hey Frank." Milton bravely yelled at Frank.e turned around nd got mad by what he saw. "What are you doing here?" He yelled at us. "Kim has something to say." Milton said as he pushed me forward.

Jack saw that I was scared and stepped forward.

"Stop telling Kim that you're going to hurt us or we'll hurt _you_."

"No!" Frank snapped back.

"Oh well. We tried." Jerry said as he turned around to leave. One of the Black Dragons pushed him back.

"Really, Frank. You better stop. Jack said as he took a few steps forward. Frank met him half way.

"Or what?" Frank said, looking down at him.

"Or we'll make you stop."

"Jack, you little punk. You aren't going to beat us this time!" Frank said as he threw a punch. Jack grbbed it and said "We'll see about that." and threw Frank's arm back and kicked him. "Get them!" Frank yelled. Before I knew what was happening we were all in a fight.

Milton was getting beaten like crazy so it was a good thing he had that padding on. He managed to get one the three people down with to there face. I was taking two people at once. One of them I knocked with a kic on the side of the head. The I hit in the stomach and punched in the shoulder, then he threw a punch. I grabbed hist fist and flipped him.

Two of the Black Dragons were fighting over who got to hurt Eddie (who was wimpering in a corner behind them) amd ended up fighting eachother.

Jerry was a human punching bag and was screaming like a little girl. He was against a wall try to dodge puches and kicks. I ran over there and threw one the guys away. He saw me and came at me. I jumped out of way then tripped him. He crashed right into the other one and they both hit the wall and just stayed there, groaning pain.

I turned back to Jerry "Get out of here, Jerry." I said to help him, motioning to door. He obviously wanted to because in seconds he was across the room and out the door. Eddie and Milton followed right behind him.

I looked around to see 4 Black Dragons and the ground. Two with bloody noses, one scratched accross the face with some blood dripping from it, and one clutching his hand, with bruise on the side of his head. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Around turned around to see a Black Dragon. I managed to get my right arm free and elbowed him on the side of the face. He let go of me and I whipped around socked him the eye.

"Kim!" I heard Jack yell. I turned around to see him trying to fight off 5 Black Dragons, including Frank.

I ran over and took two of them just as Jack knocked one out. I was fight one when a felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see the other Black Dragon. I pulled him into a punch, which made him slip onto his back. I turned back to the other guy I was fighting and we locked eyes. I could tell he was not going down without a fight. He took a chance and kicked at my side. I blocked it and punched him in the ribs, then in the face, and kicked him in the stomach which made him fall.

Jack was walking over to me, slightly limping. I so focused on my fight that I didn't see Jack finish off Frank and the other random guy.

"Hey, we did it!" He said as he hugged me. I felt myself blush. Why would I blush? I don't like Jack! He's just a good friend.

"Yeah!" I said as we stepped apart. I looked at his face. "Oh my gosh Jack! Are you ok?" I said when I saw a cut going accross his forehead. "You're bleeding!" A drip of blood went down his face, past his left eye. "Yeah, Frank tried to get me with a pocket knife. I only got a small scratch." "Jack, it's not that small." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go back to my house and that cleaned up." I said as we walked out the door. "Only if you don't hsng me again." He joked, trying to make me feel better. I laughed and said "At least you didn't get wedgied again." I said. "I wouldn't say that" He said as I saw him tuck his boxers back into his pants.

We got to my house and went back to the bathroom where I hung Jack. "Now that I think about it, that might need paper towel." I said as I went downstairs. When I came back up, he was looking at his forehead in the mirror, one hand holding his hair back so his entire forehead was showing. I went over to him. "You were right, this isn't little." by now there were three long drips of blood down his face.

"Ok, this might hurt a bit." I said as I pressed some paper towel on his forehead. "It dosen't hurt too much." He said. "Ok, so just hold the paper here for a little while." He held the paper towel there and we went down stairs. We both sat on the counch and started watching tv.

After a few minutes he turned to me "Hey, Kim. I was meaning to ask you-" My phone started buzzing. Way to ruin the moment. No Kim! I do not like Jack!.

"Oh, great. It's a text from Truman." I said sadly.

"What does it say?" Jack asked me. A picture came up. My hand covered my mouth in disbelief. It was a fake picture of me and Jack in a bed, underneath cover both of us without a shirt (nothing was showing) and we were kissing.

**So I was able to get the new chapter up, but I might not be able to get the next one up until Monday. So hope for a new chapter and review this one. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dealing With Truman

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 5: Dealing With Truman

**Jack's POV**

I was just about to ask Kim something when she got a text "Oh, great. It's a text from Truman" She said. "What does it say?" I asked her. She covered her mouth so I knew it was either really bad, or something hilarious, but I figured it bad.

"Kim, what does it say?" I asked her, trying to get her to say. She took her hand off of her mouth. "It says 'Do whatever I want or this goes on the internet and to everyone in school' and here's a picture." She handed me the phone. It was a picture of me on top of Kim. We under covers on a bed so our shoulders up were showing, it looked we were making out, and neither of us had a shirt on.

"Kim! We never did this! How could he have gotten this picture?" I asked, still looking at the phone.

"I don't know." She said, beginning to cry. I looked back to her and handed her phone back. "Kim, he _won't_ get away with this. We're going to stop him!" I said, pulling out my phone. "What's his number?" I asked. "Jack, you don't have to do this." She after she stopped crying. "I'm going to Kim. Now please, what is his phone number?"

She finally told me and I immediately called Truman.

"Hello?" Truman said as he answered the phone.

"Truman, this is Jack. You better stop threatening Kim now!"

**Kim's POV**

"Put it on speaker phone." I whispered to Jack. He put it on and began to listen.

"Oh, Jack. It's so nice to hear you try to protect you're girlfriend, even though you know that you're going to fail." Truman said to us in a happy voice. "She is _NOT _my girlfriend." Jack yelled back at him.

"Jack, I won't stop until I get what I want. If I don't then I'll tell everyone that had sex along with a picture to prove it."

"I know about the picture. How did you even get that?" He yelled at Truman.

"My cousin is an expert at photoshop. I just took numerous pictures of you during school. I had my cousin edit the ones that looked the best into that picture."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Jack asked him angrily "You and you're stupid friends got me grounded for two weeks last time I pranked you, so you're going to pay now!" He yelled back at us.

"What is it you want?" He said as he took the paper towel off his head and stood up and walked around the room.

"Revenge, you idiot. It couldn't be more clear."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh, no. Kim is going to do what I want, not you." He yelled at Jack as he hung up.

"Jack, you're forehead is bleeding again!" I said as I got up.

"Oh, I forgot about that." He said as he put the paper towel back on his forehead.

**Jack's POV**

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get him to stopm." I said to Kim "It's ok, Jack. He said I only have to do what he wants tomorrow." She said, trying to cheer me up.

"What does he want you to do?" I asked her.

"Just do things to you and and the guys. By the way, you might wanna step back when you open you're locker tomorrow." She told me "Oh! You were about to ask me something. What was it?" She suddenly asked me.

"Oh. I...um...just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house tomorrow with the guys." I lied. I really wanted to see if she wanted to go to a movie. Not like a date. I don't like her like that. We're just friends.

"Oh. Sure. So I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said as I walked out the door.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." She said waving to me as I walked next door to my house.

I went to sleep because it was already 9:15.

In the morning I woke up around 6 and did my usual routine. I had breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, and started walking to school. I was wearing a red checkered button up shirt, black jeans, and red high tops with black laces.

As I left and started walking to school I heard Kim's voice behind me "I'm really sorry Jack." I turned around to see Kim, wearing a pink tank top and a white skirt with flowers, standing next to Truman, who was wearing khaki pants, a blue dress up shirt, and black dress up shoes. He had an evil look on his face. Kim was holding a water balloon.

"I really am sorry about this." she said as she closed her eyes and the balloon at me. It nailed me right in the chest and popped. The front of my shirt got soaked.

"Please forgive me, Jack." Kim said as she walked over to me. "Today is going to be so much fun for me." Truman said as he walked past us. "Here, I have towel." She said as she handed me a white towel. "I didn't think Truman would be doing stuff to us this early." I said as I took the towel from her.

"Let's just go to school and get this over with." I said to her as we started walking to school.

**Kim's POV**

We got to school and I reminded Jack about his locker. I watched as he walked over to it. He opened it and took a quick step backwards as a pie fell out onto to the floor and splattered.

"Yo, what happened to you guys last night?" Jerry said as he walked over to us. He looked at Jack and said "And what happened to you're head?"

"Well, if you would've stayed around to help us then you could've stopped Frank from slicing Jack's head with a knife." I yelled back at him.

"Hey, you told me to leave." He said pointing at me. "So where are Eddie and Milton?" Jack asked him.

"Both of the wheel things on Eddie's bike got popped. Milton's in the bathroom." Jerry said.

"One, they are called tires, and two, I popped them." I said to him admitting that I had done it.

"Why would you do that?" He asked me.

"Truman is making me do things for him today." I told him.

"Let's just go to class." I said as we all started walking.

"Kim!" Truman yelled at me from down the hall. We all turned around to see Truman motion to Jerry. "Do I really have-" "Now, or else." He said. I turned to Jerry "I'm sorry about this." I said before giving him a purple nurple. He screamed like a little girl. He stepped back "What the hell?" He said before mumbling in spanish. "Thank you." Truman said as he turned around and walked away.

We got to our classes. Jack and I both had Algebra first. So we got there and Jack stopped outside the door and grabbed my arm "Ok, what should I expect when I go in the room?" he asked me. "A thumbtack on your chair." I told him.

We got in the room and went over to our seats. Jack and I sat accross from eachother. "Kim, I don't see anything on my chair." He said. "I know. I'm supposed to put on right when you're about to sit." I said as I pulled a blue thumbtack out of my pocket. "Oh." He said as he looked at my hand.

I didn't want to do it. I turned around to see Truman looking at me from the back of the room. He showed me the screen of his phone. The picture was on it. I knew what he was doing. He was threatening me right there.

"I'm sorry Jack." As I set the tack on his chair. Since Truman was four desks behind Jack, he couldn't see if the tack was pointing straight up, so I knocked the tack on its side. Jack sat down and pretended to feel a sharp pain. He looked at me and winked.I turned around didn't dare turn back to Truman.

Later when I had a class with Jerry. I dropped a small plastic lizard on him which him screamed and run out the door.

In gym we were playing dodge ball and I had to go for Milton and Eddie. I hit Milton in the forehead on my first try, even though I was aiming for his legs. He fell over and Truman let out an evil laugh. I missed Eddie Twice then got him in the stomach. I couldn't take hurting them anymore. I walked over to Truman. "Truman, I can't take it anymore. What is it going to take for you let me stop?" I asked him angrily. "Well...I guess I can let you out of it early, but you need to do one more thing." he said in a creepy voice. "What?" I asked him confused. "You'll find out later." he said. Then he walked away.

Class got out was walking over to my locker when I heard Jack call me "Hey, Kim."

"Oh, hey Jack." I said as I turned around to see him and the guys on the other side of the hall. "What's up?"

"Jack told us about what Truman is doing to you. We're sorry for getting mad at you. We didn't know." Milton said, caringly.

"It's ok. Truman said he was just going to make me do one more thing." I told them.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know yet. He said 'You'll find out later'" I said, mimicing Truman's voice which made them laugh.

"So, are you ready to make you're boyfriend cry?" Truman said as he walked down the stairs, pointing to Jack.

**Jack's POV**

"He's _NOT _my boyfriend." Kim yelled at him. Since school was over, we were the only ones in the hallway "And what do mean?" She said. He pulled a small knife out of his pocket.

"Cut that scratch open again." He said as he handed her the knife and pointed to my forehead.

"What?" Kim asked him loudly.

"You heard me. Cut that scratch open, or the photo goes to everyone." Truman said as he pulled out his phone and showed the picture to everyone.

"That's sick, yo. Are you sure you didn't do it?" Jerry said.

"We did _NOT _do it." I said as I punch him in the arm.

"Do it now, Kim." Truman said.

She turned to me and raised the knife to my forehead. Her eyes closed ass she tensed up. "Kim, just do it if it will keep that picture off of the internet." I said caringly. She looked up at me with her eyes slightly tearing up. I waiting for the pain as she moved the knife closer to me. I got ready to feel the pain when she through the on the floor. "I can't do it. I-I just can't." She said as she turned to Truman.

"Ok, then. I'll send the picture to everyone, but I do think it was nice of you to not hurt your boyfriend, Kimmy." Truman said with an evil look on his face as he pulled his phone back out.

"He is **_NOT_ **my boyfriend and****do notcall me Kimmy!" She screamed which shocked us all. She punched him sqaurly in the nose which made him drop his phone. Eddie grabbed it and I ripped it out of his hands.

"Give that back!" Truman said holding his nose. I deleted the picture and handed it back to him. "Here you go." I said.

"What did you do to the picture?" He asked.

"Only deleted it."

"No! You people-" Kim cut him off.

"Remember when you were going to that video online if Eddie didn't do what you wanted and we said that if you mess with one of, you mess with all of us? Well we didn't lie."

"You will pay for this." He said as he ran out the door.

"So now what?" Milton asked us.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight." I said.

"Sure! So we'll see you tonight." Eddie said.

"Ok. But I might be late. I need to study for the Science test in two weeks." Milton said.

"Whoo! Just us guys...and Kim. See you tonight." Jerry said as we all walked out the door and back home.

"So what are we going to do?" Kim asked me. "We'll see." I said as we went back to my house.

**Sorry it took so long to get the new chapter up. So review and add to your subscriptions. I'll get a new chapter up soon. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 6: Sleepover Part 1

**Jack's POV**

I was at my house getting ready for the sleepover. When I heard a knock at the door. It was about 5:15 and told the guys to come around 6 so I figured on of them was early. I opened the door to see Kim "Hey, Jack. Sorry I'm early but I wanted to see if there was anything I could help with." She said to me as I let her come in. "Well I'll need help getting the pool set up. You can help with that." I told her. "Ok, so how are we going to do this?" She asked me as we walked into the backyard and over to the in-ground pool.

"I'll need help getting out all the leaves and branches and sticks. You know, that crap." I told as I handed her the long blue pool skimmer. "So just try and get everthing out of the pool?" She asked me as I opened up a lawn chair.

"Yep." I said not even looking at her. After a few minutes of getting lawn chairs out and towels I heard Kim say "I'm done. Well, now what do we do?" She asked me.

"Well we can talk about yesterday and what happened Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. Why did they run off like that?" I asked her as I walked over to where see was.

"Jerry was losing a fight as usual, so I told him to get out of there and he must have thought that I meant get out of the room. Milton and Eddie probably thought I was talking to them too." She explained. We just stood there looking at eachother. Out of nowhere we started leaning in to eachother. Were we actually going to kiss? Why would we kiss if we don't like eachother like that? I don't like her! Do I? Suddenly there was a huge crash. We snapped out of it and looked over to see a tree branch snapped in two. There was a huge forest right behind our block so that kind of stuff happened. What confused me was that the branch was huge and looked like something had acctually snapped like a twig.

"It looks like something made that branch break." Kim said after a few seconds.

"I know. It's weird that something that big and strong would just brake like that."

"And it isn't windy at all so wind would couldn't have caused that. It reminds reminds of the bigfoot stories my mom used to tell me about."

"Bigfoot? Really? Are you trying to scare me?" I asked as we turned to eachother.

"No Jack. My mom would just tell me stories about something living in that forest."

**Kim's POV**

"Well...let's not worry about that and finish getting ready. We only have a few more things to do." Jack said, changing the subject "Let's go back inside and get some food ready."

"Ok. Do you want get a movie or something like that?" I asked him.

"Oh, sure. I'll run to the video store and find one while you get some snacks ready. Ok?"

"Ok." I replied as Jack put on his helmet and grabbed his skateboard and began to walk out the door "Oh! Jack! Wait!" I called out to him. He turned around "Yeah?" "Get a horror movie. I wanna catch the guys freaking out on video." He laughed and said "Ok, but I don't want you to get scared." he said. "Really? Just get a real scary one." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Ok. If you say so." He said as he turned around and skated down the street.

I went back into the kitchen and got a bowl of chips, some sodas, a bowl of fruit, heated up some pizza, some salsa for the chips, and few more simple things.

After a few more minutes Jack walked back in holding a plastic bag. "Hey Kim. I got a good one. Well...at least the man said it was good."

"What did you get?" I asked, walked over to him.

"It's a suprise. I will tell you that it's rated R. Are you sure you wanna watch it?" He asked as he took his helmet off.

"Yes. Wait! If it's rated R then how'd you get?" I asked confused.

"I slipped him a few extra bucks." He said with a grin on his face. I laughed and we went back to what I was doing.

After about 10 more minutes, the Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy bursted in through the doors which made me jump.

"Yo, this is gonna be epic!" Jerry exclaimed as they all walked over to the couch.

"Oh please. Won't you come in?" Jack said sarcasticlly.

"So do you wanna go swimming already?" I asked. Immediately they all answered "Yeah."

They took there bags and scrambled for the bathroom. Jack mouthed "Wow" and turned to me and said "I'm just gonna change in my room." then he walked upstairs. I followed he up to change in the upstairs bathroom.

Since the bathroom was next to Jack's room, I walked next to him. He must have realized I was going to the bathroom and joked "Come to watch the show?" I whacked him in the chest and went into the bathroom.

I closed the door and had just gotten my shirt and my undershirt off so all I had on was my skirt when Jerry burst through the door. I quickly covered my... you know with my arms and yelled "JERRY!". He stood there and stared at me like a deer in the headlights. I yelled again "GET OUT!" and he ran back into the hall. I slammed the door shut and locked it this time. I couldn't but think that by the way he was staring at me that he had caught a glimpse. I felt a little bit better when I heard through the wall "EDDIE! GET OUT OF HERE!" and Eddie's voice say "Oh my god!". It made me feel better because it meant that I wasn't the only one that had been walked in on.

I finished getting changed after thinking about what had just happened for a few minutes. I came back out in my pink bikini and went downstairs and out into the backyard to find that I was the last one out. Jack, Rudy, and Milton were having a water gun fight and Jerry was in his swimming suit and his shirt talking to Eddie. They were both smiling and I was able to make out "I actually saw them!" from Jerry. He looked over and saw me. His happy face instantly turned into a terrified face.

I was over there in a second and grabbed the collar of Jerry's shirt and whispered "What did you see?" in an angry voice. He looked at my horrified and then looked down a few inches and starting chuckling "Only, all of it." By now, everyone was watching us. I threw Jerry into the pool and sat down in a lawn chair. Within a few seconds everybody went back to what they were doing. Eddie walked to the pool ladder went in. I closed my eyes and relaxed when I heard "Kim, is everyting ok?" whispered into my ear. I looked to see Jack.

"Jerry walked in on me saw my...you know." I said as I motioned to my chest. Then I realizied that Jakc wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. I stared at his abs. Suddenly I heard "Kim? Kim? Kim?" I looked up to Jack's confused face.

"Oh sorry. I blanked out." I said honestly. I really did blank out when I saw his abs.

"So, are you going to come into the pool?" He asked me.

"No. I was just going-"

"Yes you are." Jack said ith a grin on his face "I think it's time to get back at you for hurting me yesterday." he grabbed my arms and pulled me out the chair.

"Jack! No!" I screamed half laughing. He spun me around into a kind of bear hug and then jumped into the pool, still holding onto me.

**Jack's POV**

As we got under the water, I let go of Kim and swan a few feet away. We surfaced around the same time and looked at eachother. I thought Kim was going to me be super pissed, but she started laughing. "Oh it's on." she said with a smile on her face. Before I knew it, she was on top of me and we had submerged again.

We came back to the surface to find Eddie and Jerry in a splashing war. We both started splashing them instead of eachother.

They started splashing back and Milton and Rudy joined in and, of course, both of them joined Eddie and Jerry's team. After that it was too much for me and Kim to handle so we just gave up and continued to get splashed for a few minutes until the guys turned on eachother. Kim and I got out and watched them from the lawn chairs.

"So, now do wanna just talk?" Kim asked.

"Sure, what about?" I asked back.

"Um...I don't know."

"Well, we could talk about those bigfoot stories." I suggested

"Ok, so one of most interesting ones was about when my mom and I were in the woods when I was seven. So we were playing around far in the woods with my cousin, Emma. We were walking around when it was beginning to get dark. We finished playing in an open spot when we heard what sounded like some man yelling. We turned around saw this big thing covered in hair walking to us. My mom said we all screamed and she picked both of us up and ran out the woods and back into the house. We watched from the window. And my mom said she saw it come to edge of the woods and stare at her through the window. It turned around and walked back into woods. My mom said she had never seen me so scared in my life. I've always been scared to go into woods ever since." She told me over all the splashing.

"Kim Crawford scared?" I retorted as I slightly chuckled.

"It's not funny! I was scared to go in the backyard for months." She said seriously.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I just don't believe in bigfoot."

"Yeah, well if you were me then you would know that he's real."

A few hours later after dark, we were all in the pool again. We had music playing and the pool lights on so we could see. We were all talking about things that had happened.

"Jerry, you actually walked in on Kim and saw stuff?" Milton asked Jerry. Kim was right next to me and I saw her cross her arms at that question. "It wasn't nice to me." She commented. "We'll if you were a boy then you would totally understand." Rudy said to her. We all got into an argument about Kim's privacy when something happened that we'll never forget.

**What's going to happen? You can guess in the reviews and I'll try to get a new a new chapter up real soon. So remember to review and wait for a new chapter. We're coming up to a romance chapter soon, so be ready.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Friday The 13th.

Chapter 7: Sleepover Part 2

**Jack's POV**

We were all arguing about what had happened to Kim and how she felt about the whole thing when something happened that we never expected. There was horrible blood-curdling scream from the woods that shut us all up.

"What was that?" Milton asked terrified.

"I don't know. What do you think it was?" Eddie asked. There was another scream, but it sounded closer.

"Kim, hand me the flashlight." I said to her quietly, pointing to the flashlight on the side of the pool. She gave it to me and I turned it on. I scanned the edge of the woods with the light.

"Do you see anything?" Rudy asked.

"No, nothing yet." I answered him "I don't see any-" Suddenly a pair of eyes about eight feet in the air appeared. They were surounded by hair. I didn't know what it was, but when Kim buried her face in my chest, I knew that she knew what it was and that it was bad.

"What is that?" Jerry yelled. A mouth opened below that things eyes and let out another scream. When that we'll started freaking out and scrambled back into the house. As we all got in, I locked the door and looked out the window.

"I told you that thing was real!" Kim yelled at me.

"It was probably just a Black Dragon pranking us or something." I said, trying not to admit that I was afraid of it.

"A nine feet tall Black Dragon?" she said as she pulled my away from the window "Jack, I'm really scared. That thing might break into the house and kill us!" She exclaimed as she began to hug me.

"Kim, we'll be fine. We just need to stay calm." Rudy said as he looked out the window. He screamed like a little girl and jumped back, knocking over chairs. "It was right at window! It's trying kill us!" He yelled.

"I'm going up stairs." Milton said as he ran up the stairs.

**Kim's POV**

Milton ran upstairs which is when we heard a growl through the window. When that happened we all went upstairs.

"Ok, so we need to figure out what that thing is." Jack said as we entered his room.

"It's bigfoot you idiot! It couldn't be more obvious!" I yelled.

"No it's not." Eddie said. We all turned him. He was looking out the window "It's Frank in bigfoot costume standind on somebody's shoulders." we all walked over to the window to see that Eddie was right. Frank was holding a mask and laughing with another Black Dragon.

"He's dead." I said turning around followed by Jack and Rudy grabbing me. "Let me go NOW!" I said. They both let go.

"Kim, maybe we should think this whole thing through." Jack said.

"Ok, we'll go go out there and I'll kill him while you get it on video." I said.

"Or we can bust him and throw things at him." He suggested trying to make it sound like a good idea.

"Fine. You guys stay here and make sure that you get this on video." I said as I grabbed Jack's arm and headed down the stairs.

We quietly opened the back door and each picked up some rocks. Then we walked to the edge of Jack's back porch. "Hi Frank!" Jack said loudly in a happy voice. When Frank turned to us we imediately started throwing the rocks at him. He tried to cover himself (which didn't work) and walked backwards. Right into the pool.

A few minutes of pelting Frank he managed to get away. "That was fun" I said as I turned around to go back inside. Suddenly Jack grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Kim, I...um...I was hoping..." Jack began to say "You were hoping what?" I asked confused. "I was hoping we could...catch a movie tomorrow." There was an akward silence. I finally broke it "Um, ok. What movie?" I asked him. "That zombie one that everyone was talking about. 'The Day You Die'. I hear it's really good." I couldn't believe what was happening. Was he asking me on a date? "Sure, but is this a date?" I asked him, wanting know "No! No, just two friends hanging out together." he said quickly as soon as I asked him.

**Jack's POV**

I would've liked it to be a date, because we were such good friends I didn't want it to be akward. Oh crap, I think I just admitted that I do have a crush on her.

"Speaking of movies, do you wanna watch the one I got?" I asked remembering that I had gotten a movie.

"Sure." she said with a smile on her face. We went back inside. "Guys, come down. We're gonna watch a movie." she called out.

"Don't you think we should change back into our clothes?" I asked, realizing I was still in my swimming trunks.

"Oh, yeah." She said. The guys all came running down the stairs. Kim said "First we're gonna change." Her head snapped to Jerry "And if you walk in on me again, you'll be sorry." She turned and ran upstairs.

"I think I'll change down here." Jerry said as he grabbed his bag and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Everyone started running to the bathroom. I just went back upstairs to my room and got changed.

I came back down to find the Jerry and I were the only ones ready. I started talking talking to him.

"So...you walked in on Kim?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yep, it was great."

"Now that wasn't right. Kim really didn't like it."

"Hey, maybe if you saw them you'd understand."

"Really Jerry, you need to stop talking about it."

"Yo, chill out. It was great to me but maybe you don't think she's good."

That got me angry.

"Jerry. Shut up, Kim isn't gonna like it if you keep talking about that."

"I'm not gonna like what?" We whipped around to see Kim walking down the stairs.

"Oh nothing." I said, trying not get Jerry in trouble.

"I wouldn't like what, Jack?" She said strongly, walking over to the side of the couch I was on.

"Nothing, Kim." she sat down next to me.

"Just tell me, Jack." She said in more relaxing voice.

"Fine, Jerry keeps talking about your stuff." She shot up.

"I thought I told you to stop!" she yelled at him.

"Well excuse me for liking what I saw." He said. She shot him a death glare. "Fine, I'll stop talking about it."

**Kim's POV**

I was mad at Jerry because he kept bragging about what happened. I tried to forget it and sat back down. "So what movie did you get?" I asked Jack. He walked over to the kitchen. Just then Rudy and Milton came out. Jack came back out holding the bag that he had brought back.

"It's..." He stopped for a dramatic pause "...Friday the 13th. The new one." Of course. The one movie I didn't want him to get. I knew I had to suck it up and watch. He put it into the dvd player, turned off the lights, and jumped back the couch next to me. Eddie came running and sat on the floor with Milton and Rudy. He pressed play on the remote and we began watching.

"Are you sure this won't be too much for you?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Well, this is one of the only movies I didn't wanna see." I whispered back.

"Oh. Should I turn it off?"

"No, I don't wanna ruin it for they guys."

"Oh, so you wouldn't care if you ruin it for me?" He whispered, joking. I just smilied at him and we continued to watch for the next hour. By then I was scared. Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy had fallen asleep. Milton was peeking over the top of sleeping bag and hid inside when something happened.

"Jack can we turn this off now?" I asked him trying not to act scared.

"Give me a minute." He had his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Jack, please?" I said. He snapped out of his trance and said "Um, let me ask Milton if it's ok with him."

"Yes!" Milton snapped hiding his sleeping bag "Turn it off!" he whimpered. Jack turned the tv off and covered himself in half a blanket. I covered myself in the other and fell asleep within a few minutes. Before I did I thought to myself _Do I have a date with Jack tomorrow?_

**I hope you liked my new chapter. Review and don't be afraid to ask for some romance. If you have an idea for chapter then put it in the review and maybe I'll use it in my next chapter. So remember to review and subscribe.**


	8. Chapter 8: One Great Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 8: One Great Day

**Jack's POV**

I was having a dream about going to a world karate tournement in China when and heard what sounded like someone struggling for air. I woke up to see Kim laying down struggling. I was confused about why she was doing that until I realizied she must be dreaming. "Stop it Jack!" she said in her sleep. Suddenly she snapped up with her eyes I open. She started lightly crying. "Kim, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I had a horrible dream." She managed to get out. I pulled her into a hug "You wanna talk about?" I asked. "No, but I'll tell you about it later. Right now I just wanna go back to sleep." She pulled out of my hug and layed down again. I looked at the clock. One in the morning. I decided to go back to sleep.

I was sleeping like a baby when I woke up to a clicking and light giggling. I opened my eyes slowly to see the guys standing around me. The were taking pictures of me with their phones and were all giggling at me. "What are you doing?" I asked them, still sleepy. Then I realized what they were so amused by. I looked down to see Kim sleeping on me with her hands on my chest and I had my arm around her.

"Look at the lovebirds." Eddie teased.

"Eddie!" I yelled, which woke Kim up "Huh? What's going on?" She asked as she looked over to them. "What are go laughing about?" Then she looked back and saw that she was laying on me "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said as rolled off of me.

"These are going on the internet." Eddie said.

"If you know what's good for you, you will NOT put those on the internet!" I said strongly to them.

After we all had breakfast and talked a bit, we all got changed and talked some more. About and hour later the guys began to leave. Kim stayed and helped me clean up after the guys, and hour later we finished and got ready to go.

"So, Jack..." Kim started to say.

"Yes?"

"I was just hoping we could hang out after the movie." I was suprised when she said that.

"Uh, ok." I said. We grabbed our phones and left for the movie theater. "So you had a nightmare or something last night. Did you wanna talk about it now?"

"Um...No. I think I'll tell you later." She said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

**Kim's POV**

We were watching the movie and were not inpressed at all. It was horrible. Most of the stuf you could was fake or animated. We just started whispering comments about the scenes while we were watching. We were in the very back so nobody could here us. We pulled through the crappy thing and finally decided to leave before it ended.

"I'm sorry you had to see had." Jack joked, making laugh a bit.

"Oh, It was still great making fun of it." I said.

"So back to my house now?"

"Sure. We can stop-"

"Race ya." He said as he ran down the street. I didn't say a thing. I just started after him. He turned back to me, still running "Bye Kim!" He said as he started going a little bit faster. Just then he turned around to see where he was going...straight into a tree. He fell on the ground and sat up and watched go past "Bye Jack." I said as I waved to him.

I kept running to his house. When I got there I stopped to catch my breath. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Got ya!" Jack said pulling me to the ground. We were laying on the ground with me on top of him just like this morning. We were staring into eachothers eyes. Then Jack had to ruin it "So now can we talk about that dream?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as I got off him. We went into his house and sat down on the couch.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"I really don't feel like talking about it." I said. He grabbed my hands and said "Kim, you know you can trust me."

"Ok, ok. So it started out with me going to the dojo."

**_Flashback:_**

It was already dark out. I was walking with Jack to the dojo. Rudy said we could stay late to practice. We were just talking when we finally got to dojo.

"Hey, Kim. Wait here, I've got a suprise for you." He said as he walked into the boy's locker room. "Close your eyes." He called out.

"Um, ok." I said as I closed them. I felt a bag go over my head. I tried to pull it off but I heard "Don't move!" right in my ear. I felt myself get dragged around. The dragging stop ater a minute and I felt myself get layed down on somthing smooth, then I felt a rope get tied around one hand and then the other. The bag came off and terrifies to see where I was. I sighed in relief when I saw Jack smiling down at me. We were in the locker room and I was tied to a bench.

"Jack, you really scared me! Now let me go!" I laughed. He just stood there. "Jack?"

"I'm not letting you go until I get what I want." He said in an evil voice. He layed down on top me.

"Jack, what are you-" He cut me off by kissing me. He tried make out with me a few seconds later "Jack!" I got out. I tried to get away from it by turning, but he woud he would just pull me back. I felt a tongue slip into my mouth. I hated what he was doing. "Stop-" He cut me off "C'mon babe, I'm just gettin' started." he said as pulled my shirt up the rope and from me. He left my bra on though. "Let's do it. We don't have to tell our parents...or anyone." He said as he took his shirt off.

"NO! I'm not gonna have sex with an idiot like _you_!" I yelled at him

"Well then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He said angrily.

He grabbed my shoulders and slapped me across the face. He started hiting me in the stomach and the chest and the face.

"You better say you'll do it unless you want this to continue." He yelled at me, slapping again.

"NO! I AM NOT LOSING MY VIRGINITY!" I yelled with all my might.

"Hey, I'm gonna lose it too. At least you won't be the only one." He said, now stripping down to his boxers. He pulled my skirt off. I was terrified that I might be about to lose my virginity. "You better have sex with right now!" He said, but it wasn't his voice. It was a voice of a demon. "Stop it Jack!" I yelled. I looked back so he want he wouldn't be able to kiss me again. Then I wished he had kissed me when I saw the real Jack sitting against the wall...his neck sliced opened. I couldn't taked it any more. I had to look away from poor Jack. I looked back to the fake Jack to see him smiling. His eyes were glowing yellow and his teeth had turned into shark teeth. That's when I woke up crying.

_**End of flashback**_

"Kim, I'm so sorry that happened. I would never do anything like that to you." He exclaimed, hugging me. I began to tear up again.

"I know, but it was just so real." I said as we looked eachother in the eye.

"I love you too much to hurt you." He said quietly, wiping some tears away.

"You love me?" I asked quietly. He looked shocked, like he had admitted something he never wanted to.

"Um...I guess I do." He finally said.

"I...I love you too." I said. We looked eachother in the eye, still hugging, and started leaning into eachother.

**Jack's POV**

We were about to kiss. I couldn't believe it. It was like a romantic movie. I couldn't believe that we were about to kiss, but I loved it when our lips met. Sparks flew in my stomach. We stayed liked that for a minute and then slowly seperated. We looked at eachother.

"Did we just..." I started to say.

"We did. So now are we..." She said.

"We are." I said to her. She started to look happy. I smiled at her. Then I was thinking about _us_. "Should we tell the guys?" I asked her. "We could, but if we do then we'll never hear the end of it." She said, realizing that it was true. "You're right...hunny." I joked. She let out a little laugh. "So we really _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked as we stopped hugging. "I guess we are." I said getting up.

We both walked out the door.

"Let's go to the dojo." I said to her, as I grabbed her hand. She began to entwine her fingers with mine "And we don't tell anybody about _us_. Especialy nobody in the dojo, ok?" she said.

"Right." I replied "If we tell them they'll freak."

A few minutes later we got to the mall. I quickly let go of Kim's hand. "Did I do something?" She asked, brobably thinking I didn't wanna be with her. "No, no! It's just that if we walk in holding hands then they'll know something's up." I explained to her. She gave a sigh of relief. We stopped outside the mall "Ok, you go in first and say that you saw me coming in. Then I'll come in a minute later." I said to her.

She walked in, and I came in about thirty seconds later.

"Hey Jack. For a minute there I thought you wern't gonna show." Rudy said.

"Sorry, I was having lunch late." I lied.

"Oh, ok. Go put on your Gi so we can get started." He said, motioning to the locker room. I went in and got changed. When I came back I saw Kim in her Gi. "Hey, great job." I whispered when I walked past her.

"Ok, guys. We're doing things a little different today." Rudy announced "We're gonna go ahead and start with sparring. So we're gonna give you guys new partners. Eddie and Milton, Kim and Jack," I knew they had all turned to us "Jerry is gonna fight whoever wins the between Milton and Eddie. So get fighting. I'll be in my office." He turned around and went into his office.

Kim and I both got into fighting stances. "If I get hurt, just react like you usually would." I whispered to her so the guys wouldn't hear. We had to start so it wouldn't seem like we were trying to avoid a fight. I threw a punch at her. She blocked and spun around to kick me I jumped out of the way and threw a kick back. She grabbed my foot and threw it back. I threw another punch. She caught it and flipped me. Immediately I got back to my feet. "Are you ok?" She asked me. "Yeah, just don't act like you love me." I whispered.

The guys didn't notice because they were "fighting" eachother. Jerry was alseep in a chair.

"Ok, the didn't notice but they might if something like that happens again. We need to talk it easy." Kim said.

We started sparring again and didn't do it as hard this time. Rudy came out a few minutes later and just went over the basics with us. After we were done Rudy just said that we could just talk and do whatever we want for the last half hour. As soon as he walked back into his office Jerry said "Truth or Dare! I'll go get a bottle." and ran out into the mall courtyard.

"Ok, they are probably gonna dare us to do something together so we need to pretend that we don't like whatever they dare us to." Kim said to me.

"Ok, just act like you don't care about eachother." I said as Jerry came back in with an old beer bottle.

"Wow...classy." I said sarcasticly.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Eddie asked sitting down on the mats. We all sat down so it was me, Kim, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and back to me. Jerry spun the bottle and of course, it landed on Kim.

**Kim's POV**

"Truth or dare?" Jerry asked. "I knew that if I picked truth he would ask if I liked Jack. "Dare." I said.

"I dare you to...sit on Jack's lap the rest of the time that we're here." He said with a grin. Eddie and Milton smiled. I looked around at them and got onto Jack's lap. I rolled my eyes pretending not to like it.

"Wait, how are we gonna know who's turn it is if the bottle points to us?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you're right." Eddie said disappointed.

"Well, anything to get her off me." Well that hurt. I elbowed him in chest right there and got off of him. All the guys looked at each other. I spun the bottle which landed on Milton. "Truth of dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to carry Jerry around the room." I could tell he didn't want to.

Poor Milton couldn't lift Jerry and inch off the ground. After another minute we were all laughing and finally let Milton out of it.

He spun the bottle which landed on Jack. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." And of course "Do you like Kim?" All the guys smiled and looked at eachother. "No." Jack said. You can tell in his voice that he was telling the truth. It hurt when he said. After a little bit more we all had to go home.

Me and Jack were the last ones in the dojo. I grabbed my stuff and headed out before Jack could say anything. I left the and was walking home. I was almost speed walking. "Hey, Kim? Wait up!" I heard Jack call out behind me. I didn't pay attention to him. "Kim, what did I do?" He said as he ran up behind me. I whipped around. "You said you didn't want me to sit on you probably because-" "That's because if I didn't do anything to get you off they'd think I liked it, which I really did." I he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "Yeah, ok...but you said you didn't like and you can tell when _you're_ lying." I as I crossed my arms. "Right Kim, I don't like you" He said. That hurt me so I turned around, only to be turned around by Jack "I love you." He said. And there in the moonlight we locked lips. We stayed like that for minutes. Then we seperated.

"If you want, tomorrow you can sit on me." He joked.

"Oh shut up." I said with a smile. Then we walked home, hand in hand.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support. Sorry this chapter was so long. All I have to say is review and subscribe. If have an idea, don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nobody Can Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 9: Nobody Can Know

**Kim's POV **

I woke up around 7:30 and felt great knowing that I could be with my best friend all day. Wait a minute...is my best friend is my boyfriend? I forgot about that. Jack is my boyfriend now! The guys. What are they going to say if they find out? Just then I got a text from Jack "_hey u up?_" it said.

"_no im textin in my sleep_" I replied.

"_can i cum over?_"

"_not yet ill tel u wen_"

I got up, had breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. I texted Jack back "_ok, u can_ _com_" and within a minute he was at my door.

"Hey." He said as I let him in "We need to talk." My heart dropped. He didn't want to be with me.

"Y-You don't wanna be with me, do you?" I asked sitting down on the couch, trying to hold back some tears.

"No! I just wanna know if what we have is real." He said, quickly sitting down next to me.

"Oh, I thought you didn't wanna us to be together." I said, relieved.

"So, are we really together?" He asked.

"Yes Jack. Of couse we are." I said to him as he hugged me.

"Should we hold back on kissing?" He asked, still hugging me. I let go of him and looked he in the eye.

"We don't have to." I said, making him laugh. We started leaning into each other. Of course there was a knock at the door that ruined it "Yo Kim! You in there?" Jerry's voice yelled.

"Jack, he can't know you're here. You need to hide!" I whispered to him.

**Jack's POV**

"Ok, where?" I whispered back. There was another knock at the door "Uh...Just a minute." Kim called out. She looked around the room and then pointed to the stairs "Hide up there!" She whispered, pushing me over to the stairs. I ran up and turned around the corner. I heard the door open up "Um...Hi Jerry. What are you doing here?" I heard Kim ask nervously. "I...wanted to ask you on a date." I heard Jerry say. I could feel myself tense up.

"Jerry, I-I-I can't. I just can't." Kim said shocked. I felt relieved knowing she really didn't wnat to.

"Oh, c'mon babe" tensing up again "it's only one date and it's not until Friday. It's a double date too."

"I don't know-" Kim began to say before Jerry cut her off.

"It's with Milton and Julie and it's not even a real date. I just need somebody to go with me."

"I really shouldn't."

"Please Kim?" Then I heard what sounded Jerry whimpering like a puppy. "Please?"

"Ok, fine!" Kim yelled, not being able to handle the puppy noises "But if you try anything, I _will _hurt you." She said more sternly. "Thanks, I'll pick you up at seven." I heard him as he ran out the door. The door shut and heard Kim run up the stairs. "Jack, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't take it." She said hugging me. "It's ok. It's only one date and it's with Milton and Julie. If they're there, then Jerry probably won't do anything. But if he even blows a kiss at you, he's dead." I said to her, imaginning a mangled Jerry.

"Let's just go down stairs and watch tv." She said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down. We started watching a sitcom and after a minute I remembered something.

"Hey, we never finished." I said smiling. She looked confused but then she remembered. We started leaning into each other. We were a centimeter apart when the phone rang. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Kim yelled as she looked at the phone. "Rudy" she said as she picked up the phone and answered.

**Kim's POV**

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Kim, I need you to get to the dojo right now!" He said angrily.

"Um...ok. Are the other guys coming?" I asked.

"Only you and Jack." He said in the same voice.

"Ok, I'll tell Jack."

"Ok, and hurry up." He said, less angrily, and then hung up.

" Hey Jack, we need to get to the dojo. Rudy wants us for something." I said, grabbing my phone.

"But I never got my kiss." He fake whined, making me laugh. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. I moved back and said "Is that good enough?" "Yeah." He said happily. We left for the dojo, hand in hand.

After a few minutes we got there and let go of each other. When we got to the dojo, we could see Ty and Frank talking with Rudy. I knew something bad was going to happen.

Jack and I looked at each other and then headed in. "Hey Rudy what's up?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that Frank and Ty were staring at me. "Kim, Jack, Ty has told me that you two were in his dojo and beat up his students." He said.

"Rudy, you don't understand. The Black Dragons were making Kim feel terrible and telling her that we were going to pay and that they would hurt us." Jack explained.

"Ok. Ty, I think Frank isn't telling the truth. He's just trying to get my students in trouble." Rudy said "So you talk to Kim and I'll talk to Jack." Why couldn't I talk to Rudy?

**Jack's POV**

I followed Rudy into his office. He sat down at his desk while I sat on a small couch on the other side of the desk.

"Jack, what really happened?" Rudy asked.

"I told you. They were Blackmailing Kim and said they would hurt us." I explained.

"Jack, is that really what happened?"

"Yes! If you don't believe me ask Kim. She is horrible at lying." I said to him, angry that he didn't believe me. We went back out and found that Kim had the same talk.

"Ty, I believe my students and would like to ask you to leave." Rudy said.

"I'm sorry about Frank lying and hope that he dose not do this again." Ty said leaning over to Frank, who looked scared. I walked over to Kim who was standing by the door. Ty nd Frank walke over to us while Rudy went back in his office. As Ty walked past me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over so his mouth was right by my ear "You'll pay" He said in a hushed voice. He let go and walked out the door.

"What'd he say?" Kim asked putting her hands on my shoulders.

"He said I'm going to pay." I replied. I could see that she was worried now. We looked each other in the eye and quickly leaned into each other. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. We seperated and I walked over to the locker rooms. I was going to go into the locker room to go to the bathroom when Kim grabbed me. "Jack, I don't want you hurt." She said almost crying. "Kim, I'll be fine." Just then she crashed her lips into mine. We started to kiss, which soon became making out. It was the first time I had made out so I was was doing a victory dance on the inside.

We continued for a few more minute when we heard the doors open. We snapped apart and tried to act like nothing was going on. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry walked in talking and went silent when they saw us. There was a very long akward silence. Jerry finally broke it.

"What are you guys doing here? Makin' out?" He joked.

"Shut up, we do not like each other." Kim said.

"So you guys must have gotten my text about meeting up here." Eddie said.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about getting here early-" I started to say before Eddie cut me off.

"I never sent you a text." He smiled, followed by Jerry mouthing "Oooo" and Milton trying to hold me laughter.

"You guys were making out!" Jerry teased very loudly, making Rudy poke his head through the office door.

"We were not making out!" Kim yelled. I was astonished. You actually couldn't tell that she was lying.

**Kim's POV**

I was so proud of myself. Nobody (ecxept Jack) knew I was lying. I mentally cheered myself.

"No, no. I needed them to come down here for something." Rudy said, saving us.

"Oh, sorry about that yo." Jerry said. We all got changed. I came out to see Jack already practicing on some moves, and heard the guys arguing in the the locker room. I walked onto the mats. Jack walked over and whispered "That was too close. We need to be more careful." I nodded, agreeing with him.

After another ten minutes or so the guys came out. We all started practice and went over things that we needed to know. It just went like every other class. Warm ups, sparring, working on dummies. Just that regular stuff. After class we all got changed back into our regular clothes. Just like in the beginning of class, Jack and I were the first ones out.

"Hey." He said grabbing stuff out of his locker.

"Hey, so we almost got caught."

"I know. What if we didn't see them come in?"

"I don't know." He had walked over to me.

"We can't let them know." He said quietly. We could hear the guys fighting in the bathroom.

"Should we stop them?" I asked, pointing to the locker rooms.

"No, they aren't gonna hurt each other...that bad." He said "They might be in there for a while though." I had a good idea.

"Since they'll be in there for a while, we have a little time alone." His face lit up instantly.

"Ok then." He said, as we was the best kiss so far. Fireworks were going off in my stomach. I was melting. We began to make out. Honestly, I think it was perfect. My arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around my lower torso. We pressed against each other. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh my God." I suddenly heard. We turned around in horror to see Eddie standing in the on the other side of the mats.

"Uh-we-um" I tried to say, letting go of Jack and stepping away. Jack let out a forced laugh and said "You should of seen the look on your face." Eddie looked confused "You actually thought we were kissing. We were pranking you!" Luckily he didn't realize that Jack was lying.

"Oh, I thought I walked in on something. Just please don't kiss to prank me." Eddie gasped. He got his stuff and walked out the door. Once everyone had left, Jack and I held hands and walked together.

"I'm really sorry." He said sadly.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"We got caught." He said looking down "Eddie saw us making out. That wouldn't have happened if I didn't have to kiss you." He thought it wa his fault.

"Jack, don't be mad at yourself. I was the one who wanted to kiss." I said, realizing it was kind of my fault.

"Kim, you don't have to blame yourself. I could've said that we should wait but I didn't."

"Jack, we just need to be a little careful about where we kiss."

"Oh, so I can't kiss here?" He said grabbing me and kissing the side on my neck. It felt really good and tickled so I couldn't help giving out a small laugh.

"So I _can_ kiss here?" He said, pulling away. I laughed again and said "Only when I ask." I said looking him in the eye. He just stared at me for a while "What?" I finally asked. "I'm waiting for you to ask." He said, making me laugh.

"Save the hickies until next week." I joked. We walked home together. I can't wait to see what we'll do tomorrow.

**So I'm not getting that many reviews. Just a lot of asking for a new chapter. I'll make sure to try and get up a new chapter every week. So review and subscribe for new chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: With Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 10: With Jack

**Jack's POV**

I was walking home with Kim, holding her hand. We got to our houses and hugged each other goodbye. Kim walked up to her house and walked inside, waving goodbye. I went into my house and found a note from my mom on the table.

_"Dear Jack, I your father and I had an emergency business trip that we couldn't get out of. I'm sorry we had to leave and we'll be home as soon as we can. I love you, mom."_

At least they care about me and are usually home. I do wish they would pay a little more attention to me. They were good parents though. I thought about it a little more and had supper. After that I watched tv. There was a knock at the door which confused me. Why would anyone be here at like 9:30 at night. I opened the door to see Kim.

"Um...Hey Kim. What are you doing here?" I asked confused. That's when I saw a few tears in her eyes. "Kim, are you ok?"

"No, My mom is drunk and angry and is doing things I don't like." She walked in past me.

"What did she do?" I asked, closing the door and walking over to her. She had sat on the couch and was crying now.

"S-She said I was a slutty, skanky bitch that nobody likes and that you really hate me inside and just wanna have sex with me. That once you're done with me you'll probably kill me. She said I deserve to die. And she hurt me physically too, but I don't wanna talk about that." She said beginning to calm down. I sat down next to her and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry, you can tell me when you're ready if you want." She hugged back. Then she looked back up said in a quiet voice "Do you really only want sex with me?"

"No Kim! I love you with all my heart and only want to protect you! I swear I don't want to have sex with you." I said quietly. She just stared at me "Your mom isn't right. You are _not _a skanky, slutty bitch. I'm _not_ your boyfriend because I just want sex. I'm _not_ going to try to hurt you in any way. You _don't_ deserve to die. I'll kill myself before I even slap you." A smile grew on her face "I love you." I said quietly. She smuthered me in a hug. I hugged back as I fell on my back.

"Thank you, Jack! I love you too!" She said, squeezing me.

"I love you too...but I can't breathe."

**Kim's POV**

"Oh, sorry." I said getting off him. He took a deep breath and said "It's ok. I just needed some air."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night." I said, realizing how late it was.

"No, you didn't ruin it. I'm glad I could help you." He said caringly "If you want, you can stay here until you think you're ready to go home."

"Jack, you don't have to do that for me. I-"

"No, I do. I don't want your mom hurting you anymore. I can't see you cry no matter what." he said caringly "Just stay here. You can sleep in my bed too. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you can just sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Kim, I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep in my bed." I he cammanded. I didn't want to make him sleep on the couch, but I knew he was going to make me sleep on his bed no matter what.

"Ok, fine. But I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch because of me."

"Then I'll sleep with you in case your mother tries to get ya!" He said, grabbing me and making me laugh. He began to spin around.

"Jack stop!" I said in between laughs. He slowed down. "Thank y-" he spun around quickly and increased his speed. "Stop it!" I yelled. He slowed down again and put me on the couch.

"Ok, I stopped spinning you, but you never said i couldn't TICKLE YOU!" He started tickling me every that he knew would make me laugh. I tried to block him but he would just start in a new spot. I couldn't stop laughing. "Jack! STOP!" I managed to get out. I was laughing so hard that I started crying.

"Can I give you a hickey now?" He said stopping for only a few seconds. I was laughing so hard I had trouble with answering him. I finally got out "No!" He looked at me and smiled "Ok then." He tickled me again, but way more intense. I was almost balling. Laughs were probably heard through out the house. I just couldn't take it anymore "Ok Fine!" I yelled. He stopped almost instantly.

"Thank you Kimmy." He said like a little kid "Oh, sorry. I forgot you didn't like being called that." He said in a more serious voice.

"I'll make an exception for you. But only because it sounds so cute. _Kimmy_." I mocked, trying to sound like a dorky Jack. He laughed and started sucking on my shoulder. It felt great. I accidently let out a moan. A loud one.

"Oh, you like that." He said looking up at me. He continued for a few more minutes and asked "Should I stop now?" I figured it was about time he stopped. "Yeah, sure." He got off me and stretched. When he turned back around, he said "Oops." I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I...um...kind of made that bigger then I wanted to." I knew he meant the hickey. I quick ran to his bathroom and looked in the mirror at my right shoulder. "Jack, you idiot." I groaned. It was really big.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted a hickey in the first place!" _I _wanted to have hickey. I shot him a death glare. "Oh...right." He said, looking at his feet.

**Jack's POV**

I forgot I made her let me give her a hickey. I felt bad about it because we had to go to school tomorrow. People would be asking why she had a hickey and who gave it to her and honestly, I don't think she could lie again. I thought about what we should do about it and got and idea.

"Why don't you just wear a sweatshirt over it?" I suggested, hoping she wouldn't hurt me.

"That might work, but it supposed to be super hot out. I don't wanna roast." She said, turning to me.

"Then just a shirt that'll cover it."

"Yeah, ok." She said. Suddenly she whacked me in the chest. "Ow! What was that?" I yelled.

"That's for twirling me around and trying to tickle me to death" She said putting her hands on her hips "and I'm still thinking about what to do about you giving me hickeyzilla." She brushed past me and went into the living room. I followed her.

"I'm sorry Kim. I'll sleep on the couch so you can have my bed." I said taking a blanket out of the closet. She walked over to me.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I might be overreacting. I'll sleep on the couch." She said as she stuck out her hand for the blanket.

"No, Kim. You're not sleeping on some couch. Go and take my bed." I said pointing upstairs.

"Fine, but your coming with me." She said, grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked her. She didn't say anything until we got outside my room.

"Because I wanna sleep next to someone I trust." It made sense. After her mom said those things to her, I'm not surprised she doesn't want to be in her house.

"Ok, but no doing it." I joked. She let out a laugh and walked into my room. As we got in the bedroom, I pulled my pajamas out and looked at her "Um...can I change in private or were you planning on watching me?" I joked. She playfully hit me in the arm and walked out for a minute. I changed and told her she could come in now.

"You should change into some pajamas too." I told her.

"But I don't have any." She exclaimed. I forgot she didn't bring anything but her phone. I took out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt about her size.

"Then you can use mine." I handed them to her, which made her say "Are you sure I can use these?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Tomorrow we can get some clothes and other stuff from your house."

**Kim's POV**

I took the clothes and went to his bathroom. I got changed and came back into his room. "Ok, so where should I sleep?"

"Oh, either side." He said. I climbed onto the left side of his bed. "Goodnight, Kimmy." He said, turning off the lights. "Night." I said. I went to sleep in a few minutes. It was a great feeling to be with Jack in bed. We didn't do anything though. We just slept close to each other. But I did have a dream about us doing it. It was really romantic. We were in a Jack's bedroom, but there were lit candles everywhere and romantic music playing. Even though we were alone, we were still under the covers. It was one of the greatest feelings I have ever had. We made out and did other fun things. It went on for a few more hours and then I finally woke up.

I looked up to see me laying on Jack, his arm around me. "Have a good sleep?" He joked. I rolled off him and got up.

"So do you wanna get some breakfast?" He asked. I stretched a bit and said "Sure." He got up and went downstairs, me following behind him.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"Um...Just something small."

"Cereal it is." He said as we entered the kitchen. We both had breakfast and went into the living room.

"Jack, what if my mom comes?" I asked. He turned tv on and said "Don't worry, Kimmy. I'll protect you." He gave me hug. We continued watching tv.

"Do think we can go get your stuff now?" He asked. I didn't want to, but I thought we might as well get it over with.

"Sure, but let's change first." We both got changed (but not together, we're not that couple) and met downstairs. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jack asked, caringly.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna go back in there." I said, motioning to my house.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, let's just get this over with." I said, taking a deep breath, and walked to my house. We both stopped outside the door. "You sure you wanna do this?" Jack asked. I nodded and opened the door. We slowly stepped inside. The house was a mess. There was stuff everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. It was like being in a garbage jungle. There was stuff stacked up in piles. It so messy, I really didn't know where to go. We made our way into what I think was the living room.

"I'm gone for one night and this happens." I exclaimed.

"Let's just find your bedroom-" I whipped around because Jack got cut off by something. I was terrified by what I saw. Jack, in my mom's arms.

**I am so sorry for not updating! I've been so freaking busy with school starting and other pointless stuff. I promise I'll get a new chapter up in a few days. Until then, please please review. Thanks, bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: Psycho Mom

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 11: Psycho Mom

**Kim's POV **

My mom was holding Jack. He looked terrified. She had wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. "Hey baby. You wanna have a little fun?" She flirted, sounding extremely drunk. I gagged a bit at the thought of them "having a little fun".

"Let me go!" Jack yelled, struggling to get away from her. She realizied what Jack was doing and pull something out of her pocket. It was some kind of cloth. She pressed it against Jack's face. "Hang on, baby. I'll help ya." She said as Jack slowly went limp. I was terrified. Jack can't be dead. She couldn't have killed him. I need to help him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I roared in anger.

"You can have him back when I'm done with him." She said, stroking his hair.

"GIVE HIM BACK NOW!" I yelled, not even caring what might happen to me. She gave a smirk which made me launch at her.

"Get outta here you whore." My mom said, throwing me on the ground, followed by a kick in the stomach and then to the arm (for a drunk woman she's pretty strong). It hurt like hell but I didn't wanna show it. I got back up and popped her in the nose. "You jackass!" She roared, dropping Jack and coming at me. She threw a punch which a dodged. I kicked her the stomach. Before I could move my foot back, she grabbed my leg and pushed me in the wall. I hit my head slid to the ground. I felt something press against my face. I tried to pull it off but in a few seconds everything dark.

**Jack's POV**

The last thing I remember was having some rag or something pressed against my face. After everything went black, I woke up laying on some bed. I looked around to see a messy room. Then I saw Kim's mom look at me. She flirtatiously smiled and blink her eyes. That's when I realized that the only think I was wearing was my red plaid boxers. Kim's mom had stripped me down when I was out. Well this is weird.

"Now your awake, so we can have that fun I was talking 'bout." She said, getting on me and pinning my arms to the bed.

"Get off me! I'm with Kim!" I yelled, trying to get her off me. Minus the fact that she was drunk, she was pretty hot-Shut up Jack! You're with Kim!

She began to kiss me. I tried to move my head to the side to avoid it, but it didn't work. She just moved with me. I was worried that something might happen. Suddenly I was worried about Kim.

"What'd you do to Kim?" I yelled.

"She's fine." She simple said, kissing me again. That turned to making out. Then a tongue jabbed into my mouth.

"Get off me you slut!" I yelled without thinking. She slapped across the face. Hard. "AH! What was that for?" I screamed. She slapped me again, but harder. "Really, what did I do?" I screamed. She started shaking me.

"You better have sex with me right now!" She hollered in my face.

"No! I'm not losing my virginity to _you_!" I yelled, followed by another slap. "Stop that!" She started frenching me again. I was kind of embarrassed because I, Jack Anderson, a black belt in karate, was getting raped by a grown woman.

"Now will you?" She asked, pulling away from me.

"NO!" I shouted, followed by a blow to the arm and then to the chest. "Stop hitting me!" I commanded. Another slap to the face. Well that didn't work "Will you stop that?" I yelled. There was a small banging noise in the background but I didn't think anything of it.

"You know you wanna so just say so already!" I didn't answer but I yelled "Where's Kim?!"

**Kim's POV**

I woke to a headache. I was in a closet. It was my closet! My stupid mom must have put me in here when I passed out. She did the same thing to Jack to make me pass out. Wait. Jack! What is she doing to him?

"Help! Let me out!" I screamed, banging on the door. Suddenly I heard a voice. It was Jack's voice "Stop hitting me!" then I heard a loud slap and Jack yell "Will you stop that?" Then I heard my mom say in her stupid drunk voice "You know you wanna so just say so already!" "Where's Kim?" He yelled. Even when he's getting hurt he still want's to protect me. That is so sweet!

"Jack! I'm in here!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me.

"Kim! Was that you?" He sreamed. There was another slap. "STOP THAT!"

"Yes! It's me! I'm in the closet!" I yelled.

"Kim' I'll you out! Just hang on-" He was cut off by something. I heard struggling gasping for air. "JACK! What's happening? Stop hurting him mom!" I screamed, banging on the door again. There was a sudden sream of pain...and wasn't from my mother. I started tearing up. There was more intense struggling now. Suddenly everything went silent. "Jack?" I managed to get out. The door swung open, scaring me to death. "Kim! You're ok!" Jack said, clutching me. I instantly started hugging back. "Jack! I thought my mom had killed y-why are you only in your underwear?" I said, looking down. I looked back up to see Jack slightly blush.

"I'll explain later. We need to get outta here." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the door. That's when I saw his arm. It had been sliced open, and beginning bleed really bad.

"Jack, you're hurt!" I exclaimed. I looked over at the bed to see a bloody knife, and mom unconsious on the floor next to the bed.

"Don't worry about that, Kim. We just need to leave." He said pulling me out of the room and downstairs. When we got to the door Jack stopped and looked out the window.

"We need to get out of here! What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"I don't want anyone to see me because, if you didn't notice, I'm only in my underwear!" He looked around one more time before throwing the door open and bolting across the lawn to his house. We got to the front door and he started pulling on the door handle. The door wouldn't open. "Where's the key? Were locked out!" He yelled. I looked at him, grabbed the handle, turned it, and gently pushed it open. He blushed of embarrassment. "Push, not pull. Seriously, this _your _house."

We walked inside, Jack locking the door behind us.

"Jack, we need to clean that up." I motioned to his arm. He looked at the blood dripping on the floor.

"Um...can I, you know, put on some pants first?" He asked, apparently not feeling the pain in his arm (Probably because of the adrenaline). I nodded and he walked half way up the stairs before running the rest of the way. He came back down a minute later with some black gym shorts on, but no shirt. We walked to the bathroom, Jack beginning to moan in pain, holding his arm.

"Jack, this really going to hurt." I warned, pressing a towel with alcohol on it. He winced in pain and clutched his arm. It broke my heart to see that he was obviously trying to hold back a what would be a horrible scream. I quickly took the towel off.

"Jack, should I stop?" I asked, not wanting to hurt him again. He started gasping.

"Could you...please...stop?" He said in between breaths. It really hurt me to see that he was in so much pain.

"Ok, but we need to bandage it." I said, pulling out some bandages and waiting to for him to say it was ok. He nodded, followed by me carefully wrapping the bandages around the cut. He slighty winced but not like before. When I was done, I couldn't help it anymore. I had to kiss him.

"Thanks for helpin-" I grabbed his face and smashed my lips into his. He was surprised, but started kissing back. My arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped my back. We backed out of the bathroom, still kissing, and laid down on the couch, Jack on top of me. We started making out. After a minute we seperated.

"I think you deserved that after what you went through." I said. He chuckled and said "I think most people would after being raped." I was shocked. My mom raped him?

"What? My mom raped you?" I said loudly.

"Yes, but I didn't care as long as you were ok." He hugged me.

"Aw, you do care about me. I think you diserve something special now." I said.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, another hickey." I said.

"But we still need to keep the other one from being seen in school."

"Yeah, but we're not in school. Wait...WE DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!" I exclaimed.

"What? I thought it was Sunday!"

"No, it's Monday! We missed school."

"We'll explain to guys tonight of the dojo."

"Oh yeah. Let's just go say hey, sorry we weren't at school. We had to get stuff from my house because I'm living with and while we were there my mom knocked both of us out, locked me in the closet, raped you, and you had to run across the yard almost naked while your arm was bleeding everywhere. No biggy." I said sarcasticly. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Jack. You here?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie?" Jack asked loudly. He must have thought that meant he could come in. Eddie opened the door and walked in. Milton and Jerry walked too.

"Hey Ja-" Each of them had a shocked expression on their faces.

**Hey everyone. Sorry if it took long to get this chapter up. It's not the best, but it's what I could come up with. I'm not getting as many reveiws as I used to though. So please review this chapter. I'll try to get the new chapter up soon. Oh, did I mention soon I'll be starting another story? Anyways, review and next chapter I'll let you know when the new story will be up. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Explaining and Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 12: Explaining And Truth or Dare

**Milton's POV**

We walked into Jack's house behind Eddie. What we saw left us in shock. All Jack was wearing was gym shorts. And he was on top of Kim on the couch! Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Did we just walk in on Jack and Kim? Is this why they weren't at school? Were they about to do it?

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Um-we-uh...were-um..." Kim started to say.

"Were waiting." Jerry said.

"Yeah. Why is Jack shirtless and on top of you?" Eddie asked.

"Um...I-" Jack got cut off by Jerry.

"And why are your arms around him Kim?"

"Well-" Eddie cut her off.

"And why do you have a hickey?" Well all stared at kim's shoulder. Jack looked at it and said "Psht. What hickey? I don't see a hickey. Pfft. What?" Wow. He cannot lie.

"Seriously? How else can you explain this?" I asked.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Kim said.

"No, go ahead. Tell us." Jerry said.

"Well I couldn't live with my mom anymore so I'm stayed with Jack over night. This morning we went to my house to get some stuff. Well...my mom kind of knocked both of us out. I got locked in a closet and Jack...got..." She turned Jack, who gave a small nod to her. She turned back "...raped by her. She used a knife to slice his arm open. He was able to knock her out and saved me. Plus he kind of had to run to his house in his boxers. He got some short-"

"You really expect us to believe that?" Eddie cut her off. Jack got off her and turned to us, revealing a bandaged arm with a huge blood stain on it. We all gasped.

"Well then, why is Jack shirtless?" I asked.

"Because there was blood going down my chest and we needed to clean it."

**Jack's POV**

"Then why were you on top of Kim?" Eddie asked.

"We were hugging because of what we went through. Then when you knocked it startled us and we fell over." I lied better this time.

"Well...then what about the hickey?" Milton asked.

"Uh-It's bruise from Kim's mom." I lied again.

"It sounded like you were lying last time when you said 'What hickey? I don't see a hickey.'" Eddie said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well excuse me for trying to make the moment a little brighter, since, you, I got raped." I lied again.

"Well did you guys call the police?" Jerry asked. Me and Kim looked at each other.

"No. We didn't yet." I said picking up the phone and dialing.

"Yes, I'd like to report...a...rape." I said into the phone slightly embarrassed. I answered every question the lady asked "Jack Anderson. Fourteen. I'm the one. My friend's mom. Kim Crawford. No not the wine 'Kim Crawford'. About fifteen minutes ago. No, we didn't. Yes, I got hurt. A big cut on my left arm. My friend helped me clean it up." followed by me telling her my address. I hung up.

"The police will be here any minute. Were gonna need to answer a few questions." I told Kim.

"Jack, I have a question for you right now." She said. "Guys, could you step out a minute." The guys nodded and left.

"This may sound a little personal, but you still have your...virginity right?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Because it would be akward if my boyfriend had sex with my mom." she explained.

"Oh. I understand now."

"Thanks, you guys can come in now!" She called over police sirens. The guys came in, followed by a few officers.

"Which one of you is Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford?" One of them asked. Everyone pointed to me and Kim. "We need you to answer some questions." The other said. We went outside with them and started explaining everything to them. Once we were done, they went into Kim's house and dragged an unconscious woman into a police car. One of them came over and asked Kim "Do you have someone to stay with?" Before she could say anything I said "She's staying with me." He nodded and left. We talked to guys a bit more and they left. We said we would meet them a the dojo later. We just stood there on the lawn for a minute.

"Uh...Jack?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's time for you to put on a shirt now?"

**Kim's POV**

"Oh, right." He said "I'll just..." He pointing to his house with his thumb.

"Yeah, ok." I said with a laugh. He turned and walked into the house. A few minutes later he came back out with a grey shirt on. I was surprised because he gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He whispered.

"It's ok. I guess she deserved it." I said quietly. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back. Slowly we leaned into each other and kissed. It was quick, but fantastic.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Wait and see." I flirted, grabbing his hand and walked into the the house. I laid on the couch, pulling Jack on top of me. "You can give me that hickey now."

"Yay!" He sounded like a little kid. Then he started sucking on my other shoulder. I couldn't help but moan. I didn't want him to stop. He bit down on my neck. I let out another moan. He started sucking again. I couldn't take it more. I had to kiss him again. I grabbed his face and pulled into a kiss. We started making out in seconds. I put arms around his neck. His arms went on my lower torso. We couldn't stop for some reason. It was just perfect. For no reason at all I pulled off his shirt.

"I like it better this way." I whispered. We started making out again. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it up. I didn't stop him. He was so close to touching my bra when he suddenly gasped, realizing what he was going to do, and said "Kim, I'm so sorry! I don't what came over me." he let go off my shirt and got off me.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who took _your _shirt off and I didn't stop you." I said softly. I saw the expression on his face. He looked so shameful and guilty, looking the ground, mad at himself.

"I hate myself." He whispered.

"Jack-"

"Kim, were too young. I could've gotten you pregnant." He turned away. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't be mad at yourself. I was the one who wanted to make out. If it wasn't for you, we could be having sex right now and you're right. We are too you." I said "You should hate me, not yourself."

"I should've known better than to get your shirtless." He turned back around. "Let's just promise to wait...until we're ready."

"Promise." I said. We hugged tightly. "I'll never do that again."

"Unless I ask." I joked. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I love your sense of humor."

**Jack's POV**

I put my shirt back on. I just still can't believe I did that. I really hate the fact that that happened. We are just too young and I tried to do it early. Suddenly a hand waved in front of my face.

"Jack. Jaaaaaack. Anyone home? Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, I-"

"Blanked out?" She finished for me.

"Uh, yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed

"Well, what I said was that we need to get to the dojo. We were supposed to meet the guys about ten minutes ago." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I managed to grab my duffle bag on the way out.

"So do you think we should tell the guys about _us_?" Kim asked nervously. I got an idea.

"Maybe we'll tell them that and use it as a prank. You know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah! Were gonna gross them out until they can't be around us." She said.

"Exactly." I pulled her close "Let's not go to the dojo for a half an hour, and when we go, we won't have an explanation for them and when we know their watching, pretend we don't notice and kiss."

"You are a genius." She hugged me.

"I know." I joked.

"So what can we do for a half an hour that we'll both like?" She flirted, rubbing my chest.

"I can think of a few things." I said, grabbing her hand. We walked back to my house.

**Half An Hour Later... (Still Jack's POV)**

We were laying on my bed, making out, me shirtless again. Her on top of me. This time I didn't try to take Kim's shirt off. She stayed fully clothed. I rolled on top of her. We continued making out for a few more minutes until we seperated.

"Let's get to the dojo now." She said, me putting my shirt back on.

"Ok. Let's gross them out." I said, making her chuckle. We grabbed each other's hand and walked to the dojo.

"So we go inside holding hands, say we weren't doing anything, kiss when we know they're looking and ask to play truth or dare because we know what they'll try to get us to do." I explained to her. We got to the dojo and walked in, still holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Jerry greeted us "Where were you..." Jerry stopped talking and looked at our hands. Kim let go of mine.

"Um...n-nowhere?" I said, trying to make it sound like a lie.

"You two were together, weren't you?" Milton said with smirk on his face.

"Psht. No." Kim said.

"Ok..." He replied "Well you were late, but it dosen't matter because Rudy's sick."

"So we've got all this time to whatever we want. You know what that means." Eddie said.

"Truth or Dare! WHOOOO!" Jerry yelled. They all went on the mat.

"Well that was easy." Kim quickly whispered to me.

"Pick dare every time." I whispered back. She nodded and we walked onto the mats.

"Jack, truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to...run around the courtyard screaming COME AND GET ME FRANK!" Eddie said.

"Ok, I can do-"

"With a blindfold on." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously?" He nodded. I sighed as Jerry put some kind of fabric around my eyes. They led me to the door and pushed me out. I sucked it up and ran out in a circle.

"COME GET ME FRANK!" I yelled. Even though I couldn't see, I knew people were staring at me. Incredibly, I only knocked over a chair. I felt hands giude me through a door. Suddenly whoever it was that was guiding me, pushed me so I tripped over something. I took the blindfold off to see Kim and the guys laughing.

"That wasn't funny." I said. Then I looked at the blindfold and gagged "Jerry! Is this your sock?" I screamed, throwing it at Milton.

"I had to have some fun today." He said inbetween laughs. Everyone settled down after a few minutes.

"Jerry. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He just made a big mistake.

"I dare you to kiss Milton." I said, grinning.

"Dude, you cannot be serious."

"Oh I am." I said. He grabbed Milton's hand. "On the lips." I said evily. Jerry shook his head at me. Milton tightly closed his eyes. Jerry leaned in slowly. I quickly jumped in and pushed them into eachother, making their lips smash together. They both screamed and started rubbing their mouths and spitting. Me, Kim, and Eddie started laughing.

"You'll pay for that." Jerry yelled "Truth or dare Kim!"

"Uh-Dare." She said shocked. He looked evily at me.

"I dare you to kick Jack in the balls." He grinned. Oh no. Eddie looked back and forth in excitment.

"Jerry...maybe you could pick something else." Kim stood up for me.

"No. I'm good with this dare." He said, looking at me. Kim got up along with me.

"I'm sorry Jack." She said, closing her eyes. I did too and waited for the pain. Then it came. Her foot right into my "area" making me fall back in pain. I could hear the guys laughing their heads off. I groaned in pain. I couldn't walk if I tried. I stayed there for a few more minutes until I could get back up. I slowly walked over to them.

"That was priceless!" Eddie exclaimed, wiping a tear away. Kim saw I wanted to get back at them.

"Truth or dare Jack?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Dare." I said, assuming she had a plan.

"I dare you to get back at him." She said, motioning to Jerry, who realized what was going on.

"Hey, I'm sorry dude. You were asking for it." He said, puttionh his hands up in surrender.

"Kim, I think we should gross him out now." I said. Her face lit up.

"With pleasure." she chuckled, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Jerry screamed in horror. I fell onto my back. We started making out which was getting fiercer and firecer.

"Stop it!" Jerry pleaded. Suddenly I felt my shirt get pulled off. Kim threw it across the room, followed by us making out fiercely.

"Are you-" Kim cut Milton off.

"Shut up, we're busy." She said, making the guys gag. I rolled on top of her. My mouth moved down to her neck. I started sucking on her neck, making her moan.

"STOP!" Jerry sreamed, covering his eyes.

"Why? I'm having fun." I said with grin "This is what happens when you hurt me."

"Please! I'm sorry! Just stop!" He pleaded.

"Ok." I whispered. I got off Kim, helped her up, and looked directly at Jerry "Never do that again or we might go to the next base right in front of you." I threatened. He nodded and asked "So are you together?"

"Yep. We are." Kim said for me.

"I feel sick." Eddie said.

"Yeah, we might of gone a little far." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Really now?" Milton said sarcasticly. Suddenly something big crashed through a window, sending glass everywhere. As I covered Kim to protect her, something jabbed into my arm. Everything went black.

**Sorry if the chapter was too long. I've been working on it for a while. Please, please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Oh yeah, the new story is up now! :D Please read it. I'll do everything I can to update both of them as soon as possible. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped Part 1: Ricky?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 13: Kidnapped Part 1: Ricky?

**Milton's POV**

A black van crashed through the window, sending glass everywhere. We naturally covered ourselfves from the glass. When we looked backed up, Jack was getting dragged into the van by people dressed in black (black ski masks, black shirts, black pants, black gloves). Kim just went limp for no reason. They pulled her in the van too. They all got back in and drove off.

"What just happened?!" Eddie yelled.

"Those guys took Jack and Kim!" Jerry yelled.

"What are going to do?" I asked.

"Call the police!" Eddie dried, pulling out his phone. I snatched it from him and quickly dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" The lady said.

"I think my friends were just kidnapped."

"What are their names?"

"Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson."

"Alright. What happened?"

"A van crashed into our dojo and some people pulled them in." I was in such a panic that I didn't give any supporting details.

"Where's your location?"

"Seaford Mall. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"Alright. We'll send some police over so you can answer some questions."

"Thank you." I gasped. I hung up and started talking to the guys.

"Ok, they're sending police over."

"What do you think happened to them?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know but we gotta help them. They are our friends."

"You're right. We gotta find them." Jerry said, walking off and screaming when he stepped on some glass.

"Ok Jerry" I said "One, There's glass everywhere and two, we need to stay and answer question."

"I'm call Rudy." Eddie said, grabbing his phone and walking away.

"I hope they're ok." I said.

**Jack's POV**

The last thing I remember was a needle or something jab into my arm. I woke up to my each of hands tied to two different poles with chains. My feet were the only things touching the ground. I was standing up. Kim was on the other side of the dark room tied to some other poles but was kneeling.

"Kim!" I said. Her eyes opened slowly and looked around.

"Jack? What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but what happened to us?"

"I think we were kidnapped or something." A light went on. We both closed our eyes because they hadn't adjusted to the light.

"Yes you were." A voice said. I know that voice. It was Ricky Weaver!

"Ricky?" I asked, opening my eyes. The room was all white except for the four silver poles me and Kim were tied to.

"Yep." He said, standing in a doorway .

"Why are we here?" Kim yelled.

"So I can get revenge for you throwing me into that table and for you telling the poparazzi where I was! That almost ruined me!" He yelled. He walked over to Kim.

"Hey gorgeous." He flirted, stroking her hair. Her fist shot out at him, but the chains stopped her. "Easy there. Or pretty soon you might be begging for mercy."

"Don't touch her, you dumbass." I said, angry that he threatened her. He glared at me. Then he got up and walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Better watch what you say, Jack, or Kim will be in as much as you'll be in soon." He said evily. "I'm gonna have fun you for next three days." I was a little confused.

"Three days?" I asked.

"Yup, three days to torture you."

"Then what?" Kim asked.

"He dies."

"What?!" Kim and I yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah, I have the honor killing Jack and raping you every single day. And that's not the best part. You get to watch him bleed to death." He said, stroking Kim's hair again.

"Please don't kill him!" Kim begged.

"It's either you or him. And he should be a good boyfriend and die for you. After all, he's your boyfriend. And we all know he's not worth it if he's with _you_." Her fist shot at him again, this time nailing him in the stomach. "Your little boyfriend is gonna pay for that."

"Wait. How'd you know I was h-AH!" He punched me across the face.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." He said "Prepare for pain, Jack." He whispered to me, walking out the door and closing it. There was click that I assumed was door being locked.

"Jack! I'm so sorry!" Kim cried.

"It's not your fault, Kim. You didn't know he was going to do that."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my cheek just hurts a little." I lied. It really hurt. Suddenly she starting crying. "Kim, it's ok. You didn't know he was going to punch me."

"It's not that Jack. It's because he's going to kill you. I don't want you to get killed-"

"Kim, please stop crying. Seeing you cry is ripping my heart in half. Please, PLEASE stop crying." I begged, trying not to cry myself.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't let you die." She said, trying to wipe tears away.

"Kim, remember I'm gonna die for you. You don't deserve to die." She looked at me "I love you, Kimmy." She smiled.

"I love you, too." She whispered, letting some more tears out. I couldn't hold mine in any more. "_Only a real man cries._" I thought to myself, letting the tears flow.

"Jack, why are you crying?" Kim asked.

"Because I can't see you so hurt." I said.

"I'd kiss you right now if I could."

"Same to you."

"Where do you think we are?" She asked.

"Maybe at his house or something."

**Eddie's POV**

"So you're telling me Jack and Kim were kidnapped?" Rudy asked.

"Yep, we don't know where they are." I said. We walked up to one of the police officers.

"Is there any evidence that may support their location?" Milton asked. Jerry looked confused as he usually did.

"We did find small dart. We're getting that analizied. But otherwise, no." The officer replied. With that he left.

"I hope they're ok." Milton said.

"Who would do something like that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Rudy asked.

"Why anybody kidnapped them and what do they want with them?"

"Well, to start, maybe somebody who doesn't like them." Rudy said.

"Yeah, man. Maybe Truman for when Kim punched him in the face." Jerry suggested.

"True, but why would he take Jack?" Milton asked.

"Well maybe it was Ricky Weaver. After all, they did throw him into that table and let the poparazzi get to him." Rudy pointed out.

"Or it could've been Ty or the Black Dragons for 'disrespecting them'." I suggested.

"Maybe. It seems like it would be easier for them then they know where we usually are." Rudy said.

"What if it wasn't ant of those guys? What then?" Jerry asked. Wow. No of us thought about that.

"I don't know." We all said in unision.

"Well we could look for anything the police might've missed." Rudy said. Phil suddenly walked through the door.

"Are the police still here?"

"No. You just missed them." I said.

"Well then you guys come see. I saw the whole thing from the store and I think one of security cameras caught the license plate." This is great! We might be able to find them. We followed Phil to his into his store. He turned the computer screen to us.

"Carefully watch." He said, as the screen showed the van crash into the dojo. There it was. The license plate, which said "RWM 297"

"Phil, I think you helped us find Jack and Kim!" Milton cheered. "We just need to find out who has that license plate."

"It looks familiar." Jerry pointed out.

"Do you remember where you saw it?" I asked.

"Um...I think I do remember! I saw it..."

**I'm think I'm getting better at these cliff hangers. Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate that you guys like this story. Please subscribe for new chapters. Please review. Thanks. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped Part 2: Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 13: Kidnapped Part 2: Torture

**Milton's POV**

"...when Ricky Weaver was here." Jerry finished after trailing off.

"Then it's settled. Ricky hired people to get them." Rudy said.

"But what if it wasn't him and that van just belonged to a fan?" Eddie asked.

"He's got a point. Maybe we could find out who has that license plate." I said.

"Ricky Weaver Mobile February '97" Rudy said. "That's what the license plate means! It was Ricky!" It made perfect sense. The RWM meaning Ricky Weaver Mobile and the 2 in 297 meaning February and the 97 meaning 1997. I quick pulled out my phone and looked Ricky's birthday up on the internet. Yes, it was in February of 1997.

"You're I right!" I exclaimed, showing them my phone.

"Yes! I found them!" Jerry yelled. Everybody stared at him.

"_WE_ found them." Rudy said. "We gotta get to his house. I'll drive." We all followed him to his van (Except for Phil). We all got in and began to leave the parking lot. "Milton, can you find his address?" Rudy asked.

"Sure." I looked around at different websites until I finally found it. "9235 Walker Street, Los Angeles." Rudy typed it into the GPS. We headed out for Los Angeles which hours away.

**The Next Day... (Jack's POV)**

Kim and I were both asleep. I was just waking up when I felt something touch the side of my head. My heart sank. It was a gun.

"Wake Kim up!" Ricky commanded in a whisper. I could feel myself slightly sweating.

"K-K-Kim. Kimmy. Kimmy w-wake up!" I got out. Slowly her head lifted up.

"Wha...OH MY GOD! JACK! RICKY PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!" She pleaded, crying. It broke my heart to her like this. Ricky laughed evily and pulled the gun away from my head. He walked over to her.

"I told you, three days for him to live. THREE. DAYS. Get it through your stupid little slutty blonde head!" He yelled, slapping her. I launched out at him, only to get stopped by the chains. "Easy there, Jack. I won't kill you but I'll still shoot you." This time Kim shot out at him. Startled, he jumped back...into me. I grabbed the gun from, pointed at him, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Idiot. That thing isn't loaded. It's just to scare you." He said, smirking. In my anger I was squeezing the gun so hard it actually cracked.

"Your skull is next." I said under my breath. Ricky heard me and said "No, your balls are next." followed by him kneeing my in the balls. Hard too. I let out a combination of a scream and a cry of pain, falling onto my knees (he had changed the chains in the night to longer ones). Ricky left the room, leaving me on the floor.

"Jack! Are you ok?!" Kim yelled, kneeling next to me.

"No." I said. She helped me up.

"I'm so sorry! I could've stopped him. I'm so stupid." She said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, you're not. I want you to listen to me. You are NOT getting hurt for me."

"But I can't let you get hurt for me." She said.

"You can and you will." I commanded.

"I love you, Jack." She whispered.

"I love you too, Kimmy." I whispered back, before kissing her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ricky came back in.

"Break it up. It's my turn now." He said, shoving me away and smashing his lips into Kim's. I tried to launch at him, but somehow the poles had quickly rotated, reeling the chains in like a fishing line, and holding me back. Ricky had gotten Kim against the wall and was trying to get her to make out with him. There is no way to show how much rage I was in.

**Kim's POV**

I was trying to get Ricky off of me, but he was too strong. He kept licking my lips, trying to get me to open them, but I had tightly closed them. It was horrible. He just wouldn't stop.

"**RICKY! GET THE HELL OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!**" Jack yelled in an incredible amount of anger and rage. It scared me when I saw a red tint to his eyes. Ricky saw it too and got off me. I have never seen Jack so angry before and it scared me, but my eyes would probably turn red too if I saw Donna Tobin making out with him.

"You think you're so tough but you WILL be screaming after what I do to you!" Ricky yelled, leaving the room again. The red in Jack's eyes disappeared in seconds after Ricky left.

"Thank you so much Jack!" I said.

"Kimmy, when Ricky comes back, he's probably gonna hurt me. I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears. No matter what happens, DO NOT look at me." He commanded. Ricky came back in the room, holding a metal rod with a large disk at the end. It was red hot and smoking. When I saw it, I did exactly what Jack told me to. There was a moment of silence, then Jack sreaming in pain. My hands pressed harder and harder on my ears. I felt the tears escape. Ricky was beginning the torture he was talking about. I sat there for a minutes.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Kimmy, it's ok now. It's over." He replied in a whispered. I looked and saw a large, round, burned spot on the side of Jack's leg. Now I was sobbing by the sight of Jack in pain. Amazingly it didn't become a second degree burn.

"Jack! I can't let him do this to you-"

"Kim, I'm not letting you get hurt for me. Ricky said he'll be back in minute. Do the same thing again." Jack said. Ricky came back in with a whip. The polls hold Jack actually slid into the middle of the room and spread apart until Jack's arms were stretched out. When Ricky walked behind Jack, I immediately closed my eyes and covered my ears. I heard the snap of the whip and Jack give a small cry. The snap came again, and again, and again about five or six more times. There was a thump another minute of silence.

"It's ok, Kim." Jack whispered again. I looked to see him on the ground, pushing himself up. The chains had released his hands. All around him there were drops of blood on the floor.

"Jack!" I screamed, running over to him. "What happened?!". He said "He whipped me." and turned around. There were ten whiplashes across his back, each one bleeding. Without thinking, I took my shirt off (yes, I had a bra on) and pressed it against the wounds. Jack winced for a few seconds then thanked me.

"I needed to stop the bleeding. Is going to do anything else to you?" I asked.

"Maybe later, but for right now I'm just glad you're ok." He replied.

"Jack, I don't care what he does to me as long as you're ok." I said.

"I'm still getting hurt for you, Kim. Please don't try to get hurt to help me."

"But Jack...You getting hurt is killing me. I can't see it happen anymore."

"PLEASE Kim. I don't want you hurt." He said, turning around. He grabbed my shoulders and looked my in the eye. "If you get hurt, I'll probably die before Ricky kills me. Now listen to me. I'm getting hurt, not you. Please don't try anything." I hugged him, being careful not to touch the whiplashes, and began to sob into his chest.

"I l-love you, Jack!" I cried into his chest.

"I love you too. It's ok. Shhh. Quiet, Kimmy." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"I can't lose you! I don't want you to die." I cried.

**Jack's POV**

This is killing me. I can't see Kim like this. It's breaking my heart.

"Kimmy, I love you. Never forget that." I said, beginning to cry into her hair.

"I'm back." Ricky said from the door. He walked in, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Kim. I was to weak and emotional to fight. He put the chains back on my arms.

"I'll be back in a minute." He left the room. There was a silence for a minute.

"This is the worst day of my life." I mumbled.

"Give it until tomorrow." Ricky said from the door. I groaned assuming he had some new torture device.

"Now what are you going to do?" I asked. He pulled out a baseball bat.

"Ricky, wait! Hurt me instead." Kim said.

"If you're sure." Ricky said, walking over to her and raising the bat to strike.

"NO! Ricky, hurt me!" I yelled. He turned around and walked over to me.

"Works for me." And with that, he began beating me.

**Kim's POV**

"JACK! PLEASE STOP!" I pleaded, watching Jack get whacked again and again. "STOP RICKY!" He just ignored me. Jack continued to get beaten for what seemed like hours. The tears were almost pouring out of me by now.

"Have you had enough yet?" Ricky asked.

"Yes. I have." Jack said weakly. Ricky punched him across the face.

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours." He hit Jack in the arm one last time and left. Jack was just sitting there covered in bruises and scratches. I crawled over to him.

"Jack, I can't let this happen to you. I don't care what you say. I'm taking the next blow." I said into his chest.

"Kimmy. You don't-"

"I don't care. I don't want you hurt anymore." I said, hugging him.

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" He asked.

"No."

"That's one of the things I love about you. You're not afraid to get hurt for others." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." A tear formed in his eye.

"I love you too." I whispered before kissing him. He kissed back. We continued for a while then seperated.

"Kim, I need you to understand something." Oh, no. This might not be good.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I'm going to die and you need to understand that you can live without me. I will ALWAYS be with you. Just don't be sad about it. This is all to save you. Can you promise me that you won't try to hurt yourself or try anything to kill yourself?"

"Yes, but I'm never going to get over it." I said, knowing I probably wouldn't.

"You need to, or you'll make yourself sick." He said, grabbing my hands.

"I will do everything I can to try and keep him from killing you."

"You are NOT killing yourself to stop me." He said sternly.

"No, I won't. I'll just try to stop him from killing you."

"Kim, you're truly the most amazing girl I've ever seen." He pulled me into a kiss.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Ricky, please stop!" Jack begged weakly. Ricky ignored him and continued to punch his chest and his stomach. Jack's hands were chained to the ceiling so he was dangling like a punching bag. His feet were only a few inches off the ground, though.

"He's had enough!" I yelled. Ricky turned around, annoyed.

"I'll decide when he's had enough." He spat, then returned to beating Jack.

"I'll give you a kiss." I offered to help Jack. Ricky frose, then slowly turned around.

" It's about time." He walked over to me and bend over. I shut my eyes tightly and leaned in. My lips touched his, so I quickly pulled away. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Now will you leave us alone until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, but one more thing." He walked over to Jack.

"What are you-AH!" Jack screamed as Ricky grabbed his nipples and twisted them harshly.

"See you tomorrow." Ricky said, about to leave.

"Can I have a blanket?" I asked, planning something.

"Sure." Ricky mumbled. He walked out, threw a red blanket in, and closed the door. The chains released Jack, who fell to the ground.

"Thanks for helping me." He said. I patted the floor next to me, inviting him. He crawled over to me and layed down. I covered both of with the blanket. The light went out, leaving the room black.

"I love you, Kimmy." He whispered. I began to cuddle with him.

"I love you, too." I whispered. We both fell asleep soon, not wanting to know what might happen tomorrow.

**How was that? I've been working on it for a while. I hope it wasn't too long. Please review. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks. Bye. **


	15. Chapter 15: Kidnapped Part 3: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.

Chapter 15: Kidnapped Part 3: Memories

**Rudy's POV**

Finally after like five hours in a traffic jam we got off the highway. We've been in the car for almost seven hours (we hit every red light), and needed somewhere to rest.

"So now where are we going?" Milton asked.

"We're gonna stop at a motel for some sleep." I explained. It was 2:30 in the morning and Jerry and Eddie were sleeping. Me and Milton were barely awake. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I can't even think about what might be happening to Jack and Kim.

After a few more minutes of driving we got to a motel. I pulled into a small parking lot with a few cars in it. Milton and I went to get a room and left Jerry and Eddie in the van.

"We would like a small room please." I said to the man at the desk. After a few more minutes we got the room. Milton woke Eddie and Jerry up and we went to a small room at the end of the parking lot. For a motel room it was pretty nice, almost like the one me and Jack stayed at for that tournament. All that was missing was my satellite that I always bring. All of a sudden Jerry started crying.

"I really miss them!" He said, wiping tears away from his face.

"We all do, Jerry." Milton reminded.

"I remember when we went to Seven Flags and he got on the Stomach Turner and almost started crying."

**Jerry's POV**

"Oh I remember that. You put him on that ride even though he had a fear of roller coasters. When the ride ended we literally had to drag him to a chair. When we got back to the dojo he was rocking back and forth for a half and hour." Rudy said, shaking his head. "You probably shouldn't have done that. It was-" I started crying again.

"That's what Jack always said when we prank him." I said, wiping tears away from my eyes. "Those were the greatest times even though he did give me a bloody nose."

"I miss him getting revenge on us!" Eddie said before balling.

**Kim's POV **

I woke up late at night. I wasn't sure what time it was but the room was still pretty dark. Jack's body heat helped keep me warm because the blanket wasn't doing much good.

"Jack." I whispered, shaking him.

"We'll get out of this, Kimmy." He said in his sleep.

"Jack." I repeated "Wake up." He wiggled a bit. This wasn't working. "I'll give you a kiss." His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Where's my kiss?" He asked. I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"There. Is that good?"

"Do it again." he said like a little kid. I pulled into a more passionate kiss. "Thank you." He said in the same voice.

"You were talking in you're sleep." I told him.

"What'd I say?"

"'We'll get out of this, Kimmy'. Do you think we really will?"

"I don't know, Kim. I just know I don't want you hurt."

"I know."

"Kim, we've had such good times together. I don't want those times to end."

"I don't want them to end either. So what was your best time?" I asked curiously.

"Of course when we met and I got lost in your eyes."

"Oh I remember that. You didn't give me my apple."

"Yeah. What was your best time?" He asked.

"Um...I guess when we had that sleepover at Eddie's house and we slept together because Jerry spilled soda in my sleeping bag."

"We have had some good times."

"Yep. But there's all the bad ones too." He reminded. "Like the time Frank beat me up."

"Tell me the story." I said innocently.

"Fine." He said, pretending to be annoyed "Well I was walking home and texting so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. When I looked up, Frank was right there. He punched my right in the face and gave me a bloody nose. I fell back and he started kicking me. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw my angainst a tree and began to punch and kick me."

"Why didn't you fight back?" I asked.

"Well it all happened so fast that I didn't know what was happening." He explained. "But I did realize what was happening and gave him a _broken _nose. What was your worst memory?"

"Probably when my mom said I don't deserve to be alive and that I was a mistake." I answered sadly.

"She wasn't right to say that, Kim." He said, lifting my chin up.

"I know that." I said. "So what about best prank?"

"When I put a fake spider on my mom's pillow. She screamed loud enough for all of Seaford to hear. So what about you?"

"Oh, it was that April Fool's day when I-"

"I already know what happened."

"Just let me finish." I begged.

"Fine."

"When I put that clown mask in your locker with the voice recording."

"Kim, that really scarred me for life. So what about most embarrassing moment?"

"When I made the horrible mistake of letting Jerry do my make up and everyone was just staring at me."

"Mine was when the guys stole my close and I had to walk home in my boxers. Just my boxers. Do you know how many girls whistled at me and how many of them took pictures?"

"No?"

"Thirty-seven! That's right, I counted! But anyway, there's something I need to ask you. Why did you like me? What did you see in me?"

"You were a good friend. On your first day at Seaford High you stood up for people you just met. You could've just let them deal with it but you didn't. That's what I like about you. You protect the innocent."

"You made me sound like a super hero." He said with a chuckle. "But the point is, we've had some awesome times together." Then he got that look like he just realized something on his face "Kim, going through these memories helped us to forget what's been happening to us." He pointed out.

"Your right. And you just reminded me. Thanks a lot." I said sarcasticly.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok, Jack. I won't get mad at you. Not after what you've been through." I said, hugging him. He hugged back.

"We _WILL _make it out of here, Kim." He said.

"I don't wanna lose you, Jack." I said.

"You won't, I promise. Ricky won't kill me."

"But what if he does?" I asked, not even wanting the answer.

"Don't think like that, Kim. You won't." He tried to assure me, but I wasn't really convinced because one: Jack seemed too weak to fight. And two: even if he could fight, Ricky's body guards would probably be around to stop him. (They're probably always around somewhere in case we try anything.)

"I can't go on without you Jack." I said, feeling the tears come out.

"I'm not going to die." He persisted, trying to convince me.

"Jack, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said. I pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back as usual.

"You always kiss back." I said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Why not? Don't you want me to?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but...um...so we going over all our memories."

"Trying to change the subject?" He asked, smirking. "You like when I kiss you."

"Fine, I like it." I admitted, crossing my arms.

"You like to kiss me." He teased.

"Shut it, Jack." I commanded.

"Oh, Kimmy's mad." He said, trying to annoy me."I'll make it all better." He began to suck on my neck.

"Jack..." He ignored me. "C'mon, Jack. Stop it."

"I thought you like when I kiss you." He said, then began to suck on my neck again.

"Jack, stop. I-" He bit down on my neck. "Oh, I like that. Y-Yes right there." I said, melting. A moan escaped my mouth.

"See. You like it when I kiss you." He said into my neck.

"Jack, as much as I love this. Ricky will be super mad if he sees me with a hickey." he pulled away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...As usual." He muttered the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He said.

"That's what I thought." I said, happy that I scare him.

"This reminds me of the time I saw Donna Tobin and said she's hot and you got jealous so you kicked me in the back of the leg so I would fall down." He said.

"You deserved it. You knew I didn't like her." I said.

"It just came out of me. Honestly at the time I thought she was hot and I really liked her." I smacked his arm " Let me finish. It doesn't matter because in the end I realized you were the only girl for me."

"And you're the_ guy_ for me...probably." I joked.

"You know we're meant for each other." He said, hugging me from the side.

"Yeah. We love each other." I said, snuggling into him.

"Am I really _that _comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Well-" The light switched on, blinding us for a minute.

"Good morning." Ricky said from the door. "Guess what have for you today, Jack."

"Um...a sword?" Jack guessed.

"Nope." He pulled his new torture item.

**Hope that was good. I've been working on it for a while. It was inspired by "A Slip Down Memory Lane". I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is just killing me right now. Please review. I promise to update soon. Thank you!**


End file.
